A New Adventure With Peter Pan
by Batline Nevermore
Summary: When Peter finds Grandmother Wendy unable to help him on a new adventure, he takes her modren school student Sapphira instead!
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure with Peter Pan

Chapter 1: A Taste of Life

A loud knock on the burgundy door rang through the vast household. The smacking persisted after a moment with a long hand that belongs to a slender middle aged woman.

"Sapphira! Get up!" she hollered into the door. "Now!"

Silence. The red head growled and opened the door.

Blue eyes opened slightly, irritated by the racket and sun. The owner of those eyes sat up and stretched while watching her guardian, who shuddered at the sight of her T shirt clad niece.

"Horrid." she stated, which wasn't what the girl was. Horrid meant unpleasant and offensive, and in this case it meant unpleasant looking. But Sapphira wasn't so, she was…different. True, her bronze skin didn't suit her bluish brown eyes like other females. Nor did the natural blue streaks in her long wavy black hair fit the normal being. However, just because it was unusual doesn't mean it's horrid. For Sapphira it was actually beautiful. Josephine was telling her so because she envied or simply disliked the child she cared for.

"Hurry up and get dressed for school, I don't want to see your face for too long." In fact, Josephine was the one who should be called horrid. She always wore dark purple make up around her eyes that completely unmatched her pasty skin so much that even when it's taken off she looks the same. Her dreaded burgundy locks were curled so tight on the top of her head that you would think it was a short mass of stringy red yarn. Josephine always wore dark red lipstick, and Sapphira could see it now, and the worst part of her was her heart; which was cruel and envious.

Standing out of bed, the teenager passed her fuming Aunt and opened an old wardrobe. Quickly, she dressed up in her blue hoodie and jeans and faced her guardian with a wrinkled nose. The damned perfume she wore smelled of rotten fish and roses, but Sapphira knew that if she spoke it she'd get a beating and walked out of the room. She really didn't feel like fighting today. Snatching a muffin and her messenger bag, she waited for the woman to say something to her.

"You better be home before sunset, girl." she shooed the younger one out of the house and twiddled her red hair. "Oh and I'm leaving for a party to night."

"Great…." muttered Sapphira sarcastically. Josephine frowned and stomped on the porch near Sapphira's foot.

"What was that?" she snapped bulging out her raccoon looking eyes. Sapphira said 'nothing' and the woman regain her composure. "Anyway, while I'm out having a good time.." she smiled evilly.

_Having a good time indeed, I wonder whose old husband you'll be sleeping with tonight.…_thought Sapphira.

"You'll fix your Uncle Richard some dinner." she finished. Sapphira cringed at the thought of being alone with the bald fat man called her aunt's husband. Whenever she was gone, he was drunk. It was never a pretty night. Though still untainted, she didn't want to risk it since he bought a whole crate of snifter the other day.

"What are you still standing here for?" broke out the blood haired female startling the raven and blue one. "Go to school!" She swung her arm to the girl and missed, immediately Sapphira ran off to the education building in London.

"Okay now class," stated Wendy Darling as she pulled out one of her books from home. "Today we have a special assignment on imagination." She watched as most of the class groaned in boredom and sighed herself. Her blue eyes saddened at the supposed children of the future. She just couldn't believe that they disliked the fun and fantasies of make believe. Almost anything they bring to her was from something they saw on television. It was killing her that even when they were kids they acted so uninterested in fairies and pixies...and possibly Peter Pan. Well...almost all of them. The teacher smiled at one of her students was staring out of the window, daydreaming as usual. Sapphira was different from her classmates. She didn't watch excessive T.V. and loved reading books. Wendy walked over to her spotting that she had her typical drawing and writing notebooks were out. The other students snickered at the fourteen year old oblivious to the teacher. But Wendy and Sapphira ignored them

"Sapphira?" the girl snapped her head to Wendy in alarm letting her black and blue hair sway in the air. The other kids laughed out loud.

"Wha?-I mean yes miss darling?" she stuttered making the classmates chuckle harder. But Wendy simply smiled as she stared into her russet and sapphire eyes. They reminded her of wonder and magic and adventures that made her day. The girl broke the stare though, and scrambled putting her two notebooks away. But Wendy took them gently away from her, intending to give it back after class

"Please pay more attention, and see me after class." Wendy whispered and went back to the front of the classroom. The students, after snickering, went back to the assignment as Sapphire sighed and listened attentively as Wendy revealed to them. It was a story about a young boy that never grew up and lived in a magical place called Neverland with indians, mermaids, fairies, little lost boys and pirates. The leader of which was the boy's arch enemy Captain Hook. And the boy's name was Peter Pan.

The children liked the story quiet well. Even though they saw the Disney animation of it when they were young. Especially the girls who wooed at the thought of Peter Pan and Wendy, each wishing they could be in her shoes.

Now before you even ask, no, these kids don't know that they were standing before one of the main characters in Peter Pan; Wendy. They call her miss darling because they thought it was better than Ms. Revant, carrying the last name of her husband. They also don't know that her first name is Wendy, which is something Sapphira would discover later by over hearing a conversation. And finally, even if they did, and this was in real life and not a story, they wouldn't believe she was the same girl in the tale going to a dream world in a star.

Wendy shook her head in amusement. Even when Peter wasn't there girls still fancied him. "How many of you want to meet Peter for personal relations?" she joked.

The girls, at the ages of 13 to 15, raised their hands as the boys rolled their eyes. Girls, prone to love romance, would probably love to be with a young boy on an island alone. Wendy counted.

"13.14…15...15 girls?"she asked.

Sapphira slowly raised her hand, but she didn't mean it for the reason stated. She wanted to have an adventure with Peter, to her it would be a privilege for just that in Neverland, and to have a personal relationship with him…she didn't know.

"Sapphira? You too?" Apparently Wendy thought other wise and the whole class turned to the girl. She was one of the few…I hate to use the term here…cough black people in the school. And was the only one who raised her hand in the class. This wasn't going to set out well.

"Umm….yes Mrs.Darling, but not just for Peter." she admitted. The girls around her narrowed their eyes. "I also wish to see Neverland, and possibly have an adventure of my own."

"That's very good, Sapphira." commented Wendy. The other girls huffed and whispered amongst themselves. Wendy caught on and changed the subject. "Which is better; Indians, pirates, fairies or mermaids?"

Sapphira sighed.

After class, only the two females stayed in the classroom. Wendy adjusted her light whitish blonde hair and watched Sapphira take her blue books into her backpack.

"Sapphira," navy eyes reconnected with auburn ones. "I know that your life is hard. But if you ever need somewhere or someone to go to, you know where I live."

"I know Mrs. Darling, and thanks." she paused before leaving. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" asked the teenager. Wendy blinked, surprised. It's not as if Sapphira can't; both her daughter and granddaughter had left the house when Jane moved. But the question was really why?

"Why?" asked the lecturer.

"Aunt Josephine is going out to a party today, leaving me alone with Uncle Richard." she whispered. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Of course, now hurry home and get you things and I'll prepare my old room for you…" Wendy was cut off by Sapphira embracing her tightly.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Darling!" she hopped out of class. "See you later!"

"No problem, dear." she giggled as the girl raced down the halls.

"So…WHAT happened in class today?!" demanded Rachel, Sapphira's best friend. She had her hair in brown dread locks and wore a plaid pair of jeans with a red jacket. And lets just say she was wondering why all of the girls have been..cough Bitching about Sapphira actions.

"Nothing really…" Sapphira turned a sidewalk corner knowing the girl didn't believe her so she added. "I just raised my hand saying that I wanted to go with Peter to Neverland."

Rachel stopped. "Oh… So that explains it."

"Explains what?" Sapphira stopped walking and glared at her popular friend. She hated to be the center of attention, and she would break her friendship with the other if she said anything about her behind her back.

"Well, I heard that umm…" she bit her lip. "They said that you would never be able to see Peter or Neverland…"

"Why?" she gritted her teeth. Rachel cringed.

"Well…for one thing your not a Darling, nor related to Wendy in any way. And the other thing is that we might be a bit older than him so he might go for a younger girl. Unless he's 14 or 15. And finally….." the dread lock haired one stopped making Sapphira anxious.

"What? 'And finally…' what Rachel?" she pleaded.

"They…they don't believe Peter would go after a black girl." she then attempted to bustle pass her friend, but Sapphira grabbed her arm. Her blue and brown eyes filled with emotion as she stood there shocked.

"What?!" she spat.

"Sapphira, I'm sorry but I have to go. I can't control what they say. You know how some people are, and I…I just have to go home by myself now." Rachel snatched her hand back and bolted down the street, leaving a confused and hurt Sapphira to walk home.

The moment Sapphira walked into the green home, she froze at the strong smell of whisky. _Crap…he's awake…. _she thought.

A cubby man in his fifty's came into her view. He had a white sleeveless shirt that was no match for his huge gut and black hair on either side of his head but no hair on top. He has loose black pants and one bottle of alcohol that was nearly empty.

"Welcome home," Uncle Richard smiled, letting all of his yellow teeth be revealed to the girl. Sapphira scowled and walked past him, searching through the kitchen, she cursed finding no food for them. The man smirked and plopped himself down on one of the two chairs in the dining room. Looking over her shoulder at the drunk, she began to think.She needed to get to Wendy's house ASAP, but would he let her go? After leaving to go to the store for food, he'd be too angry to-

That was it! When she goes to the store, she could go to Wendy's! Turning abruptly she smiled. "We're out of food, Uncle Richard."

"Fuck." he muttered. Scrambling in his pants, he took out 40 dollars. "You go to the damned store and bring me something to eat, ya hear?"

"Yes, Uncle Richard." Sapphira took the money despite it's toxic smell. "I have to drop off my bags, it'll only take a second."

"I don't care if it'll only take a split second, just do what you gotta do and go to the store!" he roared and went into the living room. Sapphira smiled and ran off upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly, she gathered her clothes and personals… Which was a total of everything she owned in one suitcase and backpack. Slowly, she crept down the stairs and peeked in the living room. There sat Richard, watching television with another bottle of beer. How convenient for him to be drunk with his attention the screen facing away from the door that our main character was slowing opening.

_Crrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeack _

Sapphira froze at the unexpected sound and tensed up as she glanced at her intoxicated Uncle. He scratched his head tired and laughed at his show. Wasting no time, the girl closed the door and left the past she knew behind in the night. Through the streets of London, she walked to Mrs. Darling's house.

**AN: Hi everyone! Wow…I never thought I'd do this. Especially a fanfic about the boy who never grew up…OH WELL lol But this really was made out of boredom, spring break boredom, whether or not it should continue is up to YOU. If you have any questions just put it in a review. For now I'll work on something else. (maybe the next chapter with Peter Pan!) Byes!**

**Solarity**


	2. Your not Wendy

A New Adventure with Peter Pan

Chapter 2: Your Not Wendy!

Wendy smiled at the grinning girl in her doorway. For a moment, she thought the female wouldn't come. But now that Sapphira was here, she felt relieved.

"Come in," she watched as the teenager strolled into the living room with her brown suitcase. Her black and blue hair flew around as she absorbed all of the cozy characteristics. A large red couch set was adorned with blue and yellow pillows seated suggestively toward a grand fire place. The same colors were all over the house, through the kitchen and up the stairs that Wendy took Sapphira.

"Sapphira, I hope that what went on in school…" Wendy noticed the hurt look already forming on the child's face.

"I can't BELIEVE they made racial comments on me." she muttered. Wendy's eyes connected in confusion. "I mean, I stand a chance in Neverland with Peter as the other girls, right?" the child paused as they reached the top of the stairs. "Even if I'm not a Darling and I'm abit older than her and I'm black, I still have a fair chance, right?

"I believe you stand a better chance because of what you said in class." The elder one smiled, but their chat was interrupted by a deeper voice.

"Why 'ello there!" a man similar to Wendy age was clad in a green robe and striped pajamas. Obliviously it was Wendy's husband, and nor Peter or Sapphira had or will fancy him. He smiled at their guest who nodded in his direction, it was only polite. "Is this the student my Wendy won't stop talking about?"

"Hello Mr. Smith." stated Sapphira as she shook his hand gingerly.

"Yes she is dear, this is Sapphira." the girl looked away shyly from the married couple and into an open bedroom. It had three beds inside, two at the left and one at the right. The two seemed fit for boys, and the other for a girl since it had hearts on the frame. But the one thing that caught her attention was the grand window in-between the beds. It was open, for the curtains swayed from the outside breeze. However, it seemed as if it has been that way for years, cob webs clung to the fringes.

"That was my room," Sapphira jumped as Wendy led her into it. Apparently, her husband went back into bed and the females were once more alone. "It was also Jane's and Moira's for a while, but they left to America."

Feeling sadness in the woman's tone, the girl tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, you got me!" she smiled. Wendy smiled back "True." Looking around, Sapphira turned back to her. "You can stay in this room if you want." said Wendy leaning in the door way.

"I can?" she asked. She actually liked this room. It had something about it that she loved. Her teacher laughed in amusement. "Of course." Yawning the senior woman departed from the room. "I'll be back in a moment, you can change in here."

Watching her friend leave, Sapphira quickly change into her silky grey pajama set that Aunt Josephina didn't steal from her. It was a button down long sleeved top with matching pants. Her raven and blue hair swung in the breeze as she leaned out of the window. The stars sparkled in the hours of darkness over London.

_Second star to the right…_she thought watching the North Star. Finding the one she was looking for at the luminary's right, Sapphira gazed at it twinkling, or more so winking, at her. _And straight on till morning...What a wondrous place…I really wish I could go there. _

"Sapphira are you in bed?" immediately the girl hopped into the girlish bed as Wendy peeked into the triple bed room. Spotting the child under the covers and staring, she smiled and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Sapphira."

"Goodnight Mrs. Darling." whispered the girl as her instructor disappeared. The adolescent didn't snooze as Wendy assumed though, and stayed up for a bit. She just couldn't find the motive to slumber.

Now…If your stomach is full and your mind is empty, usually sleep will come to you easily. But if your mind is full and your stomach is empty…sleep is nearly impossible. And if you have both things empty or full, it depends on yourself on whether or not you will sleep.

And in Sapphira's case, her mind was filled in question on what to dream about and her stomach was full with Chinese food and soda. What to dream about…a good mind exercise. Plan your dream…heh. It's not as easy as it seems. But it's good for a writer like Sapphira and I, in fact it's a wonderful way to make a story.

But her thoughts kept going back to the topic of Peter Pan instead of the fairies and magick she always loved. And the world seemed so perfect for her as well. The brutal pirates, the mischievous fairies, the lovely mermaids, and all of the island's wonders. The Indians….Sapphira began to dose off and rolled to her side…the Lost boys…her cobalt and auburn eyes slowly closed in drowsiness…and of course…

"Peter Pan…" she murmured letting sleep take her under it's wing, not knowing the awakening she'll be receiving later that night. The window remained opened…ready to be used once more.

A warm touch came to the girl's cheek afterward in the night and stroked it gently. It was rough yet soft at the same time. Along with a twinkling light and a gentle ringing of bells. Sapphira winced at the contact and lightly writhed. Although she enjoyed the tender caressing, the wild forest aroma dancing around it was unfamiliar. Revealing her mystical orbs of sight, the female gasped.

Kneeling beside the bed was a boy about her age. He had wild dark blond hair with blue eyes so intense that they matched or surpassed her own mixed spheres. The teenager wore nothing but leaves to cover his lower areas, with a long vine crossing his torso to hold them in place. Sapphira's eyes explored all of his features as he did the same in surveying her not knowing she was aware of him. He held her cheek kindly and smiled. Only when their eyes met did he froze in realization. He tensed and stopped stroking her face all together with a shocked face.

Before she could act, the hand that was handling cheek flew over her mouth as he pinned he to the bed. Blue and blue orange connected once more.

"When I let go…" he whispered. "Don't scream."

Now ladies, there is a time when a girl should scream after this is said and when she shouldn't. If he was trying to take you into a car forcefully, scream. If he was going to harm you scream. IF HE IS PETERE PAN DO NOT SCREAM. Cause then your mommy will come in and he'll run away, never to see you again or take you to Neverland.

She nodded obediently and he released her, standing up as she did the same.

"Who are you?" he asked. Sapphira blinked at the strange boy and hesitated. For one thing he didn't look content at seeing her, but then the other thing was that he still showed curiosity in her.

"I'm..Sapphira…Sapphira Revant." she gave a nodding bow. The girl couldn't help but blush as he gave a smirk-smile grin. Oh how every girl loves that smile…heh. "And who are you?"

"Peter..." he bowed back formally. "Peter Pan." He blinked as she stared. This couldn't be…THE Peter Pan…could he? "So if your name is Sapphira…Then your not Wendy…" the boy watched her in confusion.

"Your looking for Wendy?" she asked him and herself. He nodded, looking at her like a lost puppy. "Wendy…**Darling!**" she gasped as he nodded once more. Ah…she has found out at last. "I think I know where she is…"

"Show me," Peter asked…or more so demanded. Sapphira agreed, but as she stepped forward to the boy, a bright small circle of light flown into her face. As it came closer, she realized it was actually a tiny glowing fairy, who apparently huffed at her wearing a short green sleeveless dress.

"Wow…" Sapphira whispered. It's…

"That's Tinker Bell, but you can call her Tink." explained Peter. Of course, since Sapphira was a modern kid, she already knew it was Tink. Everyone who has seen ANYTHING in Disney would see her fly out of the castle with her wand at the beginning and end of every show and movie. Everyone also knows her temper and tendency to be envious of every girl Peter meet. But, Sapphira was more interested in the fairy itself than the fairy's fame or reputation, despite how she was being glared at.

"Pleasure to meet you," she smiled and passed the fuming fairy. This made Tink furious, and Sapphira knew that but came to a more pressing matter; Wendy.

"If you want to see Wendy, you have to follow me." He hesitated like she did before, but willingly followed. They walked down a red carpet hallway till they reached a mahogany door. Sapphira paused. If she was guessing right, then the story would be true. And Peter might not like what he was about to see. Non-the-less, she opened the entry and the three stepped inside.

Peter cringed at the sight of the old couple and glared at Sapphira, thinking he had been tricked. But she just motioned for him to come closer as she nudged the elderly woman with grayish brown hair.

"Miss Darling?" she tried her best to only wake her teacher and not her husband as well. Peter's eyes widened. _No…_he thought. The aged woman opened her eyes; they were gray but still had a twinkle of youthful blue in them. When her vision cleared, she gazed at the two teens and smiled at the boy she knew in her past.

"Peter?..." she sat up in the bed and watched him with happiness. The boy backed away in shock and let his back hit the wall.

"Wendy…" he whispered unbelievably. Wendy stood up and walked over to him. He could still see the child in her, but he had to look so deep, it was almost as if she was hiding it. Sapphira had the same look that Peter had, possibly for the same reason too.

"Come with me you two," she led each of the kids, and Tink, out of the room. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

"Peter," Wendy watched the two kids from the other side of the counter. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to take you to Neverland, of course…" the boy replied glumly shifting in his seat. Sapphira watched as this conversation continued. _So…the story was true, _she thought. The boy seemed very upset, but didn't show it.

"But Peter," Wendy complained. "Do you realize how long ago since your last visit?"

"Time is different in Neverland Wendy, I didn't know it was so long…"

"I…" she paused seeing the boy near tears. "I'm sorry Peter, but I can't go to Neverland with you. I'm too old, I have kids, and they have kids."

That sent a knot into the boy's throat, "You mean your…married?"

"Yes." she winced, knowing it had hurt him badly. Everything meant nothing to her now, thought Peter. The lost boys, the pirates, their KISS….means nothing now. "I'm Mrs. Smith now Peter…I'm a real mother AND grandmother…"

"But who will tell the Lost Boys stories?!" outbursted the boy. Sapphira shivered. "Who will help me fight the new pirate captain now that Hook is gone? Who will I share my adventures with, Wendy?" he pleaded to her. Sapphira blinked at her teacher in wonder. She couldn't believe Wendy would pass up such an opportunity...she could have been happy with Peter, who loved her by the looks of things, but she chose to live her life with that man…Mr. Smith. Sapphira would have loved the place; however, she knew that she couldn't ask Peter now. Not in this state.

"I'm sorry Peter…" Wendy stated. She couldn't go simply because he wanted her to. "I can't…and will not, go. You need to take someone else. Someone who is younger.. "

"Like who Wendy?" he spat. The woman frowned, but kept her temper.

"Sapphira." she pointed to her student. The girl gasped and turned to Peter, who glared at her in thought. It was all up to him…Sapphira watched, hoping, praying, that he would agree. She really wanted to go…

"No." announced Peter turning away from them. Tink smiled merrily. "I'm not taking her. Either you go or no one goes, Wendy."

The girl sucked in her tears and hung her head. Wendy bit her lip to keep her cool. But the girl couldn't hold back all of the tears. Soon small streams of sadness trickled down her face, being poorly wiped away immediately. Wendy cheerlessly watched her. "Sapphira…."

Peter turned to see what was wrong and flinched at the sight. He hated seeing people cry, especially girls. The boy could hear her noises and see the salty water drop hit the counter. He cringed. Sapphira stood up quickly and feigned a happy smile. "I'm okay," she wiped away more tears. Her voice was shaky and cracked at her last word. "I..I'm just way too tired. Bye Mrs. Darling…bye Peter." the girl left the room letting her tears fall freely when they couldn't and ran for Wendy's bedroom.

"Peter how can you say that?" snapped Wendy at the boy. "Sapphira would be a great help to Neverland."

"But she doesn't know how to fly." he complained.

"No one does but you Peter. You could teach her, plus she knows more about fairies and magic than I will or ever will know. She really can help you Peter." she then added something to finalize his options. " I'm not going whether you like it or not. Take Sapphira. She believes in you and Neverland Peter, and she has something special that I don't."

The youngster frowned and crossed his arms. True, he was interested in the girl, but he needed to take someone that could help him. Is that person really Sapphira?

"Just take some time to talk to her Peter, you'll see it." she urged. Peter scratched his head in consideration and nodded.

"Okay, I'll take your word Wendy." he agreed with a smile. Deep down he wished that he came sooner; perhaps Wendy would have still been a child and the old days would come back. The woman smiled and watched as he flew up the stairs and stopped at the door. Slowly Peter opened it and stepped inside.

Sapphira's POV

I hugged the large pillow beside me on the bed and face the wall. I couldn't believe this at all. He won't take me? All I want is an adventure while every other girl wants a boyfriend. I should be able to go! But..but why won't he let me? WHY? Is it my hair, my eyes, my race? What's wrong with me?

_**"They said that you would never be able to see Peter or Neverland…" **_

Oh no…not a verbal flashback. I can't take it now. I couldn't stop as Rachel's voice continued, and more tears fells fell from my eye as it morphed into a deformed nagging voice.

_**Your not a Darling, nor related to Wendy in any way…**_

_I'm her student…and she really likes me…._

_**You might be a bit older than him so he might go for a younger girl…**_

_But he has no age! And he looks like he's 15…_

_**Peter wouldn't go after a black girl with weird hair and odd eyes.**_ sneered the voice. I growled and sobbed.

_SHUT UP!_

I continued crying into the hugged pillow until I heard the door open and glanced over my shoulder in my sitting position. It was him…

Peter's POV

I can't believe Wendy had grow so old…I don't know what to say. She and Jane were the only ones I took to Neverland…I really wanted someone who was familiar. But if Wendy is a grandmother, then Jane is an adult too. With a…a… a **husband**. Grrr…I hate that word now. That man that was sleeping beside Wendy…was her husband. Hook was right about this, except for the barred window part.

But now there is this girl, Sapphira. I don't even know her…should I really take her to Neverland? Will the lost boys like her? Will she be able to help us? Will she… Will she leave me too?...Will he miss her if she leaved me?

No, I won't miss her; I'll just not get attached to her, that's all. I mean, she's just a girl right? How much could she really do? Opening the door, I gazed at her form watching me with stained tears. No attachment…just there to help, got it.

Normal POV

Sapphira swallowed down her tears as Peter neared her. He paused at the footboard of the bed a scratched his head nervously. "I'm…sorry." he admitted. "For making you cry…"

The girl paused and smiled. At least he apologized. Tink frowned and ignored them for the moment. "It's okay," she wiped the dry tears off her face and giggled seeing him blush. "I overreacted any way….and I wasn't crying!" she added pouting.

"Yes you were!" he argued playfully.

"No I wasn't!" She huffed and tried to swipe at his head. But he ducked and watched her through the heart shaped cutout of the bed footboard. Peter blinked as she smiled, the heart outlining her face making him feel funny. A familiar but scary emotion overcame him. She did have something about her that he liked…

"What's wrong?" Sapphira frowned standing up.

"N-Nothing…" he shook his head and flashed her a toothy grin. She lent out her hand to help him up, but he floated up by himself.

"Listen…about what I said…" his eyes bonded with hers. "I decided to change my mind."

Her irises lit up. "You mean you'll take me to Neverland?" she squealed as he happily nodded.

"But," he added. "You have to help me with the new pirate."

"Okay, I can do that." the girl went to get her suitcase that still held everything and picked it up. "I know lots about pirates; I had to write a story about them one time, and-"

"You write stories?" interrupted Peter. Sapphira turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Write them? I CREATE them, Peter." she proclaimed proudly. The boy smiled happily, but kept his best not to be too excited. That meant she could be their mother and tell the Lost Boys stories! And more fairies will be in Neverland if she made more! But Peter wanted to ask her after she gets to Neverland, so that she don't have a choice…Well isn't that clever?

"What's that?" asked the never aging boy watching the suit case.

"Oh it's my stuff," beamed the teen.

"Oh…." Peter frowned at the luggage. In one motion, he snatched it from her and slung it over his shoulder. The female blinked bewilderedly. I believe everyone would.

"Ready?" he asked impatiently. Sapphira looked around and nodded. A pair of arms lifted her from the ground unexpectedly, surprising her with a gasp as she was lifted out of the room into the night air.

Peter's face flushed as Sapphira hugged him tightly. Tink flew after him and yelled in fury at the sight. But Peter ignored her curses and flew onward with the girl. Wendy watched tiredly and smiled,weakly going back to a sleep that she will not wake from…

"Sapphira," Peter spoke into the girl's ear. "You should sleep, we won't be there until morning…"

But little did he know, Sapphira knew this rule and was already drowsing off into a catnap herself. She nuzzled against the boy's warm torso in unconscious affection, inside happy that he let her onto an adventure. Peter flushed again, wondering what this flustering feeling he got from her was and how she could aid him without attachment.

The two children and pixie flew away into the starry sky, leaving the world of Sapphira's and Peter's tragic memories behind. Not knowing that a very devoted friend was giving out her last breath…and remained still in her bed the whole night.


	3. Welcome to Neverland!

A New Adventure with Peter Pan

Chapter 3: Welcome to Neverland!

Sapphira shivered as wind brushed against her, chill itself pricking her body mercilessly. Peter's arms shielded her partially, but they didn't stop the girl from waking up. Her blue and brown eyes opened slightly, and Sapphira gasped in shock.

They both were flying over an ocean toward a large island. It stood with a tall mountain in the middle that defined mystical authority. The isle was so full of life, Sapphira almost couldn't believe it.

"Neverland?" she spoke the question to herself, but Peter overheard her and nodded.

"Neverland." he confirmed smiling down at her as they flew closer. She smiled back. The boy paused in their eye link, rapt in something about her orbs. Sapphira, having a similar situation, froze and blushed massively turning away, only viewing a more unpleasant sight.

"CANNON BALL!" she hollered as a head sized stone globe whizzed between the pair's faces fiercely and into the clouds. Sapphira followed its smoke trail and gasped. At the end of it was a red sail ship with the Jolly Roger flag waving in its glory. Skull, bones and all.

"The Jolly Roger…." she whispered. Peter growled with a nod.

"Yeah…." he dodged as yet another ball was flung at them and dove near the water to Neverland. "We better go."

Another stone ball was hurling towards them again, and Peter successfully dodged it, but Sapphira almost fell out of his grasp while doing so. As he heard another shot fired, the boy flew into the density of the Neverland forest.

On The Ship…

Smee trembled as he watched the boy run away and looked back at the new captain. "I-I s-s-s-sorry Captain, the blasted P-P-P-P-eter Pan got away."

"That's alright Smee," replied the captain flatly. The first mate blinked in confusion. It was alright? Hook would have had a temper tantrum, hell even try to kill himself! But this captain…says it's alright.

"We have a more pressing matter anyways, the…enemy brought someone with him when he came back." continued the pirate captain. "Did anyone see who it was?" he glanced at his crew, face unreadable.

The crew shook their heads, different from before. They themselves were happy with the new pirate who actually shared his wealth with the crew, taught them new sword tricks, and was well…a PIRATE. The captain frowned at first, but then smiled ruthlessly. "It doesn't matter," he sneered. "I'm sure that air head will grant us the acquaintance sooner or later."

All the men cheered and went back to their duties. The captain watched Neverland in interest. _What have you brought to me, rival? And when will we meet face to face?, _he thought.

Sapphira's pajamas were snatched at by the trees they both passed by quickly. She could only see blurs of green and blue and red and everything else…till she came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing rose a tall tree, well at least what was left of it. The peak of it was opening wide, brown and seemingly dead. The girl just remembered something about the tree...

Just when Peter dropped her in.

Our female central character squealed as the darkness consumed her down a hidden slide in the tree. Down…and down…then she saw the smallest hint of light and then a whoosh!

Plop went her butt onto a pile of animal skins, landing on a white and black skunk one to be exact. Her eyes dimmed slowly to the little amount of illumination, and Sapphira was faced with the Lost Boys home underground.

She was at the center point of the home, were the floor was stump wood and there appeared to be five separate tall gaps in the wood around the space. Possibly other, smaller rooms. Crawling off of the mat, Sapphira looked around the dwelling. There were skins here, toys there, leftover food in the corner. Like her bratty cousin Joey's room. A boys room. She couldn't help but smile and the juvenile behavior displayed as she turned around and almost screamed at how close Peter Pan was to her.

Peter chuckled at her surprise and dropped her suitcase. Before she could scold him though he turned away to one of the open doorways.

"Lost boys fall out!" he shouted to the home. And for a eighth of a millisecond, their was a deafening silence.

…

Ok that's good enough.

The herd like rumbling noise of six kids filled the underground tree house. At first, Sapphira thought that a bunch of deciduous animals were racing towards them. But after she got a second glance, she saw that they were boys, likely 8 to 10, wearing animal skins and eager faces. They all halted a good few feet before the teenagers in a single file line somehow and stood tall.

"Lost boys, I'd like you to meet Sapphira." the lads blinked at the girl strangely and recited their names.

"Slightly!"

"Curly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

"Tootles!"

The tallest one, two inches shorter than Peter named Curly, spoke.

"Where's Wendy?" he whined. "You said you'd bring our mother peter."

"Wendy…can't come. And Sapphira can be your mother…." he smirked glancing at the confused girl. "If you ask her."

Sapphira's eyes widened. Why isn't Peter a trickster? Her orbs narrowed in anger at that simper of his on his face. _I'm so getting him for this._

The boys immediately showered Sapphira with questions. "Please be our mother! Please be our mother! Tell us stories and tuck us in and play games with us and help cook dinner and clean our clothes and…" they tugged at her pajamas and begged and pleaded. If she were to recline, they may not be so welcoming with her. But if she were to accept, well….Who wants to be a mother a 14 anyway?

"I...wouldn't mind taking care of you. But I'm not so sure of being called your mother though." she explained. The boys paused.

"That's okay!" squealed Slightly. "We'll just call you Sapphira then!"

The girl let out a sigh of relief and relaxed as the boys cheered happily. Peter smiled lightly, then frowned. At least she is somewhat of a mother to them.

Sapphira turned to him in wonder. He was in a thoughtful stare at her. Either he was thinking about her, or he was doing what I sometimes do and staring at her while thinking of something else.

It went away though and he smiled. "Let us show you the home!" He held out his arm, and for a moment Sapphira wanted to slap it away. But she feigned a smile and took it 'happily'. (ooo she's mad) Tink, who had been in her little clock apartment, turned red with nothing but envy as Peter showed the human (or seemingly human for now) the rooms. Which was a kitchen, a storage room, the lost boy's bedroom, Peter's room (which he didn't let her see inside) ,and a spare bedroom…for her.

Sapphira smiled at the room, it had a bedroom, chair and a table of some sort carved from the tree. It seemed prepared for her, and the girl was happy that Peter put thought into it. Though it might have been the lost boys idea, and he might have stolen it…

"It's still day," Nibs nudged Peter on the shoulder. "Can we play a game Peter?"

"Yeah a game! Let us play a game!" cheered one of the twins. Sapphira blinked, then got an idea.

"Oh Peter can we play tag? Please it's one of my favorite games!" she tugged on Peter's arm. Like bait, he took it and nodded.

"Alright lost boys! Tag we play then! And then, I'll show you Neverland!" He watched as all the boys ran out cheering to the back way of the house and up the back door and other exits. Sapphira followed Peter and Tink, who flew outside. Oh the confrontation he shall receive if he were to ever be alone during tag….

Nibs was chosen it since 'it was Peter's idea' and everyone ran off. Sapphira pretended to run off in a different direction, but actually she has kept a distance from peter as he flew off. Revenge followed him still in the forest...wow so weird. She crouched as he stopped for a breif moment and pounced on the leaf clad boy, making him fall onto his back surprised.

"Oof!" he muffled and stared up at Sapphira widely when she pinned him down. "Are you it?" he asked stupidly.

"No, but your dead!" Sapphira hissed. peter blinked not understanding. "Does the word 'mother' mean anything to you?!" she stated growling at a now smiling Peter.

"I couldn't tell them you weren't their mother, the lost boys would be upset."

"So you thought not telling me wasn't such a big deal? Almost making me their mother wasn't so bad?"

"Nope." he crossed his arms and shut his eyes. She stiffened.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Peter?" He snickered still with his eyes closed. Playing like he was sleeping or dead...She tensed.

Sapphira wanted to punch him, however if she did he'd think it was a game and fight back, having the mind of a child and all.

But wait...Peter indeed had the _mind_ of a child, but he had the _body _of a teenager. He would be having hormones and adolescence like other boys and-...Oh ho ho, Sapphira smiled evilly. This ought to be delightful.

She placed both hands on his torso and leaned into Peter's right ear slowly. The lad shot his eyes opened due to the touch and held a gasp, for her hands rubbed him slowly and the heat on his ear made it sensitive. "Peter..." she whispered softly. " Why?"

He gulped and gasped hoarsely when she rub his chest nipples slowly. It brought an odd feeling he couldn't describe as a whimper left him. It was enjoyable but...new. "I-I dunno..." The boy writhed, but found no escape from the feared yet desired touch. Feeling her hot breathe travel to his neck, he bit his bottom lip. "I guess I-I wanted you to b-b-b-be their mother very b-badly."

"Really?" she whispered again, this time looking him directly in the eye, her raven and blue hair pooling down each side of his face. He stiffened.

"Yeah," he breathed with a nod. Sapphira smiled and sat up.

"Okay then!" she cheered and leaped off him. Peter blinked dumbfoundedly. What...just...happened? Looking back at a confused Peter Pan, Sapphira giggled and helped him up.

"Oh, poor Peter," she mused patting his head. "Hormones getting to you?"

"What are those?" he asked her. "And whatever they are they are NOT getting to me!" he retorted.

"Suuuure their not Peter." she teased. "I'll tell you about them some other time." she walked away smiling brightly.

"Are we still playing tag?" he followed her, not happy that he was tricked and expericing a weird sensation. And he hated following. Sapphira blinked and glanced at him.

"Are we?" she asked.

"...No. We're going to see the mermaids." he smirked at her excitement almost forgetting their encounter.

"Mermaids?"

"Yep. C 'mon, I'll take us to the mermaid lagoon." he flew to the lost boys, and Sapphira eagerly folloed. _Real mermaids! _she thought._ How exciting!_

Exciting Indeed. Don't drown now...

**AN: Wow a bit of seduction! (lol only a little) Peter was all flustered. LOL And the new pirate is NICE! Sort of, but don't worry, you'll see him later. (not so nice) And Sapphira is gaining some character! Yay! And OH NO the mermaids!!! **

**What will happen when (seemingly) human girl meets mischevious merefolk? **

**R&R to find out.**


	4. The Female Brawl

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 4: The Female Brawl

Mermaids are very interesting creatures…more like the sins of a female to me. They are vain, envious, gluttonous, avarice, lusty, slothy, and wrath making imphs.

And just so you know, those very seven descriptions are the sins.

Sapphira watched as the female hybrids' swam about in the mermaid lagoon. Here and there they brushed each other's hair and made jewelry out of nautical items. Seven were present on this day. Oh how girls want to be just like them, and how they want to drown us…

Peter flew over to the mermaids giving strict orders for everyone else to stay put at the shore. Sapphira looked back at the lost boys and frowned finding them shaking somewhat.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked them.

"We don't favor the mermaids too well." muttered Curly behind Slightly.

"They splash away from us and only talk to Peter." added Tootles.

"And it's very bad to come here at night. I dunno why though….." finished one of the twins. "There just mean. You can't trust them Moth-Sapphira." said the other.

This made her mouth twitch with worry. How can they enjoy themselves here if they're so scared? Slightly saw her disappointment and felt ashamed. How can they act like such cowards if they want her to be their mother? A loud crow interrupted their thoughts. Turning back to the lagoon, Sapphira spotted Peter on top of a seaweed covered rock with the mermaids around him at the foundation. He was motioning them to come over with a smile.

"C'mon guys, you can't be scared of them." she heartened to the youngsters. "Just be brave and stick together, okay?" They all nodded doubtfully and followed the girl self-consciously. "Let's go."

"Girls," Peter guided to Sapphira gingerly over to the main blue rock as the other lost boys played on the land areas of the lagoon. "This is Sapphira, my new friend. Sapphira, these mermaids are Victoria, Melody, Christine, Michelle, Tanya and…" he pointed to the oldest one with blonde hair and a purple conch shell holding most of it like a hat. "Prissila."

The last mermaid's eyes narrowed at the human girl vainly. Sapphira could feel that she wasn't so well liked. The mermaid even gave her a memory of life back at home; she looked just like Fiona, Sapphira's rival and the most popular girl in school. After a boy stated that she was prettier than Fiona, the female had been furious of her and tried to humiliate her in any way possible. She might have been the one who talked about Sapphira and the Peter Pan issue. But that's another topic. They never got along, and neither will her and Prissila by the looks of it.

Prissila examined the girl bitterly mocking her in her thoughts. What color was that skin? It was nice and smooth, but the mermaid couldn't understand the bronzy tone. It was so…unusual, she never saw it before. And the hair! It was so odd, it seemed like she wasn't even human with black and blue waves, honestly! And to top it all off, her seemingly flawless form was strange. Here Prissila was at seventeen with a good upper torso that made the mermen's heads turn, while the HUMAN had it better on her! She appeared to have a very curvy body with legs and was looking about Peter's age! The NERVE!

Sapphira watched as the half fish woman inspected her. Prissila's skin was smooth, but it was slightly pale yellow. Patches of scales were here and there, but she still looked appealing. Her blonde hair was drenching wet, except for the part in the conch shell. The mermaids chest seemed very well developed, but Sapphira didn't care about it as much as others would. She envied them, but let it simmer in her mind. The mermaids purple tail swished under the water, but Sapphira could still see it and admired its blue transparent fin. To sum it up, the mermaid was pretty, and older than she was.

When their eyes connected though, they glared.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Sapphire nodded, and the mermaids followed suit. We all know this play, don't we girls?

"I like her hair!" Michelle squealed as she picked one of Sapphira's tresses. "Such an unusual hair for a human."

"Yes and her eyes two," agreed Christine. "Very beautiful indeed for a creature."

"Completely bizarre and ugly if you ask me." sneered Prissila bold flapping her tail. "For what ever she is.'

Sapphira blushed and tried to kindly make Michelle release her hair. She hated the center of attention, let alone being complemented or insulted.

She didn't notice Prissila swimming away, envy following her. The comments she received were mostly false ones. The ones in which a girl who hates your dress will say that she liked the clothing instead. This is done so that she believes she's prettier than you whenever you wear the dress, knowing that you think she likes it and wearing it more to impress her is her undoing. It's a cruel act, which is why I don't care if you don't like my looks or not, I'll wear what I wear.

Period.

As the females showered her with more adoration, the girl flinched whenever she was touched or pulled to the edge so they could 'get a better look'. They were eager now, right after Prissila left to get her in a certain spot. Sapphira thought about the book and movies of Peter Pan slowly. Thinking about Wendy…and the mermaids…. and about the mermaid lagoon…hold on!

Her eyes widen as she back away suddenly standing up, leaving a floating Peter in the air confused. Tink pouted angrily at Sapphira. The girl knew what was up with the mermaids and their 'kindness'.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed her hand before she could leap off the rock. Sapphira froze, excuse child excuse!

"I'm…uh…going to check on the lost boys!" she quickly leapt off the rock sliding onto the shore and walked briskly away. Prissila, who had a giant shell filled with water behind her back, frowned as the girl passed her on the stone.

_Dammit_…_so close_, she thought bitterly. Frowning, she dove back into the water. Peter frowned in question, but then went back to his story.

Ahhh, so our character had not forgotten what happened to Wendy when she followed the mermaids sugarcoated words. But alas, mark my words, something will happen at this lagoon…

"You know, this isn't so bad!" laughed Slightly as he rolled on the white sand. Curly nodded with him as the Twins wrestled each other. He and the lost boys had been doing just what Sapphira said; sticking together and not being afraid. Nibs an Tootles were watching the starfish as the other two lost boys chitchatted.

"Well not really bad." agreed Curly scratching his short brown hair. "Shame we can't actually go anywhere though…"

This made Slightly sprint up in excitement "Why don't we then?" Curly laughed.

"Remember what Sapphira said: stick together. Doubt everyone will want to move…" although he wasn't the one to obey, Curly knew rules. And if they wanted Sapphira to be their mother they had to show R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

Yeah…I had to do that.

Slightly was a tad different from him, very conceited. But not like Peter, and he too wanted a mother for their group.

"Well, I see what you're saying but-" Slightly looked up into the sky and lost his words. "Wow!"

Above the lost boys floating down on them were purple bubbles. Most the size of the boys themselves. Curly's eyes widened immensely. They were soo _pretty_…

"Cool!" shouted the twins as the bubbles bounced around them. Not one of them thought of where the objects came from, cept for Tootles for only a moment.

Now we all know how these boys are easily distracted with fun. Which was what they were having; fun. But the act's true purpose will be revealed soon.

The twins bounced up and down on two bubbles in high spirits. Tootles hugged one as a teddy bear. Curly and Nibs pushed bubbles against each other in a bubble clash. Everyone was happy.

Except Slightly.

He too wanted in on the bubble fight, but his bubble was 'too slippery'. Every time he caught it, it slipped away from his grasp. And strangely, it seemed as if it was evading him and moving away from the lost boys. Slightly didn't notice though.

"Hey come back!" he shouted reaching for the bubble again stubbornly, but it didn't listen to Slightly. It followed its true master's orders and led the boy further from the group…

Sapphira giggled at the sound of the lost boys playing gaily, or if you like, happily by the shore. She smiled knowing they had followed her advice so well. Reaching them though, she stopped laughing altogether. Tootles was the first to see her and beamed.

"Sapphira!" he smiled and ran to her hugging her pants. She smiled wryly, but stared at the bubbles with concern. The others hugged her too, but when they released the bubbles, the orbs lingered around Sapphira, as if to try and take away the kids.

"Um hey you guys…whatcha doing?" she looked down at them.

"We found these bubbles!" cheered one of the twins.

"And stayed by the shore, just like you said!" added the other. Sapphira smiled and patted their heads. They could tell she was pleased.

"I'm so happy for all of…" she paused looking at them, their hopes falling down. "Where's Slightly?"

The boys looked around the shore. No sign of Slightly was found. Sapphira felt light headed and past the boys who quickly followed her in worry.

"Slightly?" she called into the beach; still nothing. "Slightly?!" her voice raised a tone as she heard the laughter of a boy, a young boy. Bare feet hitting the sand, she turned a corner at a rock with the gang right behind her. Her eyes widened in a gasp.

Slightly was trying to reach for the bubble on the very tip of the shore, just barely out of his reach as it floated above the water. Prissila was crouched right behind him, spellbinding the bubble to go just a little farther…

"SLIGHTLY!" the female broke into a run to him.

But she didn't make it.

At the sound of her voice, Slighty's attention went to the girl immediately with wide eyes. At the hearing of her tone, Prissila growled at the human and launched herself at the child. As she neared them, Slightly gave out a shrill-like scream as the mermaid pulled into the water and reached for Sapphira in desperation. The moment both of them were gone in the depths of waters, Sapphira was where they were. Without hesitation, she dove in after them.

The Lost boys gasped. No one had ever tried to fight a mermaid in the water. It was like trying to fight a vampire in the darkest of nights….They panicked and raced to the one person that could help; Peter.

The lost boys watched the water with worry as Peter flew into it just a few moments ago. Leaving their friend, their leader, and their future mother in the water…with none of them coming up for air.

A breakage of the surface almost scared them, but then it made them cheer with delight. Sapphira smiled back at them drenched with a hiccupping Slightly in her arms, who smiled and coughed at the same time. As they neared the shore she helped Slightly lay down, but couldn't do anything else. Because after she did so something pulled her into the water again, practically making Tootles cry out in a scream. Bubbles bursted here and there, and the boys assumed Prissila was probably trying to drown their mother.

When Sapphira surfaced up again she and Prissila were in a boxer/cat fight. Prissila with her webbed fingers clawing at Sapphira while the other girl began giving her punches. The girls seemed vicious to each other and the boys, and if you needed a animal description…I'd say a cheetah and a bear in the water would fit it.

"Back off!"

"Get out of my water!"

"Shut up it not yours!"

"Is to- MY HAIR!"

"OWWW let go of mine!"

Sputtering out of the water, Peter separated the girls by grabbing each one by the shoulder. Sapphira scowled and Prissila scrunched her nose.

"Stop!" shouted Peter, and the girls ceased their fighting slowly. Prissila hissed and Sapphira growled, but Peter shook them and they were silent.

"What happened?" he demanded. Prissila spoke first.

"She hit me!" the mermaid screamed. Sapphira's eyes widened as Peter looked at her. He was taking HER side?!

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked harshly. She raised an eyebrow. Oh isn't he a piece of work…

"Well gees Peter, she tried to drown Slightly!" the girl bellowed. " And me when I tried to rescue him. Of course I'd hit her, and it wasn't as if I hit her first!" she revealed her shoulder showing a small bruise. Peter looked at Prissila questioningly.

"You tried to drown Slightly and Sapphira?" he asked. She looked away spitting out water. Sapphira smirked as Peter ordered her to say sorry, but wasn't satisfied.

She wasn't one to make threats, but this was exceptional. "If you try that again to my lost boys or anyone I know as a friend, I'll change you from a mermaid to a cripple in one slice!" Prissila eyes widened in a sneer and she swam away bitter hearted. Sapphira watched her fiercely, and to think she liked her tail, hmph! Peter blinked and looked at Sapphira, who was escaping the water. He didn't expect for this to happen. Or for her to say that…he thought it was interesting.

"Thanks Sapphira," muttered Slightly bashfully. He was soaked completey, which was good or else his friends would see his tears. "For saving me and all..."

"I thought I told you to stick together." she scolded, then suddenly crossing her chest with a flushed face. All girls who had wet clothes know why. Slightly hung his head as she continued. "Don't do it again Slightly, I might not be there next time, you know?" The way she said it gave him the message, and they all nodded. Slightly sniffled, but then recalled something.

"Okay….hey!" he piped up. "You said my Lost Boys! Does that mean you're our mother now?!"

Sapphira blinked in realization as the boys had bright faces, Peter smiled shaking water off his leaves. "Umm…no..not right now." she walked away, making Peter gain a frown again. _I…said that!_, she thought. They all followed and watched as Peter spoke to her.

"So…she tried to drown Slightly." he repeated. Sapphira growled again, her fire sparking. She nodded looking at him, more at the leaf outfit. _How does he cope with it?, _she thought. _I mean, if he lives here and all how does he wash it and sleep with it? It's like Tarzan! He needs clothes and…_she looked up and found Peter staring right back at her, smirking. He just had to be watching her and smirking, doesn't he? She blushed deeply and looked away. _Dammit! _

"C-Can we go home?" she asked shivering. Laughing Peter nodded as he Tink and the lost boyswent home.

Yeah…crappy but the fight was funny.

Sapphira rummaged through her things trembling, she needed to change badly. Finding light brown cargo pants and a white long sleeved tunic/corset shirt, she quickly changed. In the middle of it though, she heard a rather funny noise.

_creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Raising an eyebrow, she straightened her shirt. Then she heard it again, it was from Peter's room next door.

_creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

She blinked curiously and came outside of her room. The center room was empty because the lost boys were fixing dinner, except for Slightly who was changing. Tapping lightly on Peter's brown swatch of a door she squeaked "Peter?"

_CrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SNAP!_

A loud gasp was her reply, then an "Oh no…nononononono…."

"Peter?" she asked again slowly pushing in the door. "Is something-"

"DO NOT COME IN!" he shouted holding. She blinked at this.

"Why?"

"I…uh…my…leaves broke…" he whispered. Her eyes widened. "I don't have any thing to…wear…."

"Ohhhhh…" he heard her reply. The boy's face flushed when a giggle was in the air.

"It's not funny Sapphira!" he retorted blushing. "It's not funny at all!"

"Awww poor Peter…." she cooed laughing. "But why are you so embarrassed? You want to be young…that's your perfect outfit! Your birthday suit!" with that she bursted into laughter.

"Oh!!! You be quiet!!!" he fumed. The laughter slowly finished with a sigh, and it was indeed quiet. Peter almost thought Sapphira left before she spoke.

"You know I have some clothes, you want to wear them for now?" she asked.

Silence.

"….Okay…." he breathed. Sapphira smiled.

"Okay then, just sit tight Cupid!" she ran back into her room. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Cupid?...What's a cupid?!" he asked himself. The boy shook his head, he may never understand this girl.

Sapphira came back to the door with three things; a green army tank top with a cut down the middle, dark brown frayed adhesive cargo pants, and white boxer that she used to sleep in (needed to explain).

"Okay here you go." she laughed as the clothes were taken quickly away from her. A moment later, Peter's head popped out.

"I dunno how to put these on!" he hissed. Sapphira jaw would've dropped in surprise. "Help me!"

"No way!" she argued but he pulled her into the room. Her eyes immediately shut themselves.

"I have a BLANKET you know…" stated an irritated Peter tapping his foot. Sapphira peeked each of her eyes open, just to be sure. He was right; he wrapped himself up in the blanket. His room was abit bigger than hers, but not a lot was in it. There was a lamp, some wood, a pipe, a weird drawing on the wa- oh wait no it's a map of Neverland, a sky light, a broken glass used for a mirror, and a hammock out of leaves as a bed with deer skin for a blanket. The clothes were on the bed, thrown obviously.

"Okay, umm see the white thing?" she pointed to the briefs. He nodded. "Put your legs in the two holes and keep your thingy in the pouchy part." Peter began to do so, but then froze and glared at Sapphira, who rolled her eyes and faced away from him. _Man is he a child, like I was REALLY gonna look…_she thought. "Now, do the same thing with the pants…"

"Alright…" Peter blinked. "I have them on." Turning around Sapphira pushed down a gasp. Peter looked…hot! She could see a semi six pack of abs on his chest, and he was so handsome in the dim lighting.

Okay, enough fangirlness. Back to writing and reading. LOL

"Now um…repeat with the green shirt." she stuttered. He tried, but then got stuck with the sleeves and had his face concealed by the green curtain. She laughed as he stumbled about.

"I can't see!" he shouted. Sapphira giggled and fixed the shirt into the correct position.

"There you go!" she cheered. Peter frowned and looked into the mirror. He smiled. "Well?" she asked.

His smile went away. "Its alright." he shrugged. She pouted defiantly and sighed. He scratched his head. "What?"

"Nothing…I just didn't like it when you practically took Prissila's side…" she sat onto the hammock in thought. He sat beside her in wonder.

"But I didn't Sapphira, I just wondered why you hit her. I knew the whole thing." he reassured her. "Why is this upsetting you?"

"Because at home guys tend to do that; take the other girl's side. Believing her because she's prettier or something…" she kept her eyes on the floor, to ashamed to look up.

Peter used his finger to connect their eyes. " You are just as pretty, if not more, than those mermaids, Sapphira. And I'm not like those guys." She smiled slowly, and he did too but stopped. Didn't he made a promise…no attachment right? Looking away Peter wondered…

_Can he keep that promise?_

_I…._

"Dinner's…" spoke the voice of the Twins. "NOT READY! We have no food!"

Both teens looked at each other widely. No food???

**AN: Sry but this is too long to finish LOL. Wow a fight and a threat yay! Peter has new clothes yay! Peter might like-like Sapphira YAY!**

**There's no food.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LMAO! See ya next time!!**


	5. Hunting and Pirates oh my!

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 5: Hunting and Pirates, oh my!

Peter walked out of his room quickly with Sapphira tagging along. The lost boys were all lined up, empty stomachs and hungry minds. Sapphira tilted her head to the side, how DID they eat?…

The boys' eyes widened at their leader with his new clothes. A small tint of jealosy entered them as his attire changed and their's remained the same. But they can never look like him in any way, thanks to his rule, so they blew it out. Peter blinked, not sure of what to do, and waited for a reaction giving a posture of heroism.

"Wow…." whispered the twins. "Peter's leaves are gone!"

"Well, of course." muttered Tootles. "He has clothes."

"Umm…" Sapphira tried to think of something quick. "Aren't they nice? For him I mean." The boys looked at her with confusion but understood the winking gesture.

"Yes!"

"Most definitely."

"Still Peter."

Smiling, Peter told them that he made the clothes. Sapphira scoffed, _did he made the tags too?_ she notioned.

"When are we eating?" wailed Slightly. A giant roar of stomachs answered him.

"After we hunt." stated Peter before the others cheered, almost missing the girl's wide stare as he looked at the boys. "What?"

"You're hunting? As in killing hunting?" Sapphira's voice rose in a pitch. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we're hunting. Just like that way too. How else do we get the food?" he asked.

Now, you know that time when you know you just set yourself up to look stupid because you thought you knew better. Like when you asked a question or answered one and a second before someone else replies you think "Oh man I am so stupid" or "Well I'm a bizarre one." Well, Sapphira did just that.

She paused. _Oh crap I'm so dumb._"I heard that…you imagined whatever you wanted to eat." muttered Sapphira. Silence.

More silence.

Damn this is a lot of silence….

"Oh….okay." blinked Peter in his new clothes. "Well…you heard wrong." Lining up his 'troops' they got their equipment and marched out to hunt. But Sapphira could tell that the word 'weird' was on all their minds. Tink, who watched attentively, laughed at her and flew next to Peter. Sapphira sulked a little. Stupid people who watched the movie Hook.

"I believe it makes sense." said Tootles, who helped the lady up from the tree and was now walking beside her in the night forest. They strayed from the group up ahead, because Peter didn't want Sapphira to be harmed and Tootles was just humble. "Neverland is make believe anyway. So that could be true. But hunting seems more fun." he whispered. Sapphira moved a hair strand from the youngster's face as they walked, ignoring her own black and blue tresses. For a brief moment, they both smiled, appreciating one another. She began to speak.

"Thank-" a loud 'SHHH' hushed them. Tootles and Sapphira slowly sank to the ground watching the clearing ahead of them. Nothing really was- wait…a lone fawn caribou was grazing in the viridian meadow. The Lost fell silent and scattered quietly. Careful to not be seen by it nor heard.

Sapphira awed at the creature. It was a very young baby reindeer. Its eyes, though dark, showed so much being in it. Like a dream deer, this was what it was. Seemed happy and tranquil eating the grass…by itself. _Where's the mom and dad? _asked her mind, as her inner blue and hazel eyes looked about. A child by itself could never survive on its own.

_**Look who's talking, **_nagged a voice in her mind. She frowned deeply and looked harder. Forward. Back. Left. Right.

No one else. Tootles watched as she tilted her head toward the sky in aggravation. But she only got shock. Above her in the tree she sat near was Peter, bow ready and aimed.

He was going to shoot it, clear to her since it was a hunt. And a way of life, to eat meat. But as she watched him pull back the bow eyes determined and set, the female couldn't let it happen without trying to save the deer.

"RUN DEER RUN!!!!!!!"

Peter's bow whistled in the air from the shock of an outburst. His blue eyes wide as he looked down at Sapphira, wondering and yelling his mind WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE THINKING?

But Sapphira didn't care or notice Peter, she too had the same expression. But hers had more sadness in the deafening quietness.

He caught the deer.

Cheers filled the clearing. The Lost boys ran to the deer quickly picking it up in joy. Tootles ran to, but only because he knew some argument was cooking behind him.

"Why did you do that for?!" hissed Peter flying right into her face. Sapphira almost gasped in surprise as Tinkerbell flew merrily away, laughing her but off. "Why did you scream?!"

"It was a baby reindeer Peter!" Sapphira scowled. The boy flew back a little at her voice. "You killed a baby caribou! A baby!"

"But it was for US. For the lost boys! It was food!" he retorted. Their foreheads were touching. Fair skin to bronze.

"That poor thing though will never have a chance of life again!"

"Yes it will. Wanna know why?" he pressed onward. "Because he was a dream. He will be right back here again by tomorrow."

Sapphira's eyes soften and she looked away. "Oh…I didn't know that."

"Promise me that you will never do that again." he grabbed her arm going against her discomfort. "Never scream when I'm focused ever again."

"I promise Peter, sorry." she sniffled watching the deer being held by the boys as they neared them. Peter sighed.

"Sapphira-"

Another loud call of cheers filled the clearing. But this was different. It wasn't the sound of little boys. No, these were the cheers of grown, coldblooded, mutiny bearing pirates.

They came from all around the glade. In all forms of grownups as they circled the kids hollering and hooting. Tootles screamed out loud as they tied the kids all one by one as they scattered to get away. One thug lifted up the deer and acknowledged the two teens at the edge of the forest. Peter had his dagger out and Sapphira bared her fists, but just one sight of a blade toward Slightly's neck said everything.

They were caught.

Tink hid quietly in the bushes as the men lead the children away. When they were far enough, she soundlessly followed them to the Jolly Roger.

The pirates shouted approval of the foraging party as they arrived back with a deer, six scared lost boys, and two struggling adolescents. Sapphira was never so scared in her life. The men that surrounded her were like her uncle times thirty or more of him. They pushed them all to the deck and tied the boys to the ship's mast. Leaving Her and Peter held by two men to stand.

Swearing of all kinds was lashed to them, along with one rotten apple thrown at Peter's feet. "Man Killer Man Killer He'll feed you to the croc!" they shouted. Except all was silent when Smee, a cubby kind looking man, stepped forward.

"Presenting…" he began. The two standing children held their breath, they were about to see their new rival.

"Captain…."

A mean, uncaring, blackhearted…and all out bad--

"Derek Jameson Dagger."

As the doors opened and a male character walked down the stairs to the captives , all Peter, the boys, and Sapphira could think off was one word.

BOY?

Yes, positioned right before them was a boy nor more than a few years older than them clad in a captain's uniform. He smiled at their shocked faces.

"YOU'RE the captain?" yelled Peter. Anger seethed through him. Sapphira had her head own in deep reflection. The new enemy was a boy? This didn't make sense… _How the heck did he get here? And why would he fight Peter?,_ her mind spat.

The boy though, scowled and punched Peter right in the gut. "Yes boy, want to make something out of it?" he hissed. Their eyes connected, and the captain could only smirk. "I'm not a boy like you, twerp. I'm a good eighteen years old, just became an adult." He stood back in his shirt with red vest, fabric sash, two belts with buckles, pants and pirate hat. With his dark short wavy hair, he looked over the boys. And each of the kids looked away, in fear and confusion of their new enemy. "I am Captain Derek Dagger, as you all know. And I won control of the ship for I am the toughest here and I cruelest-"

"Why are you against us?" pursued Peter. Derek frowned deeply.

"Revenge…" he whispered then turned to his crew."Aye, men," mocked Derek as he looked at each boy, smacking Slightly right across the face for glaring at him. "Ain't this nice, we got the boy who never grows up, his piss poor excuse of a troop, a deer and…" His eyes spotted black and blue hair. "Eh?"

Sapphira pouted in aggravation. Captain Derek Jameson Dagger? It sounded weird….And fake. The female almost didn't notice the single blade moving hair out of her face to the right. When she did though, her heart almost jumped at the Captain's eyes. They were red. Bloody, dim lit red and staring right back at her.

"Who are you?" he asked "Your no lost boy."

"Geez…What was your first clue Captain?" she snapped. Her eyes widened at what shed said, it was supposed to be an inside thought. She remembered the last time she did this and got beaten by Aunt Josephine when she was 5. But now…

"Your form." he replied staring angrily at her. The other pirates laughed. "And your lucky you're a lass cause that would've cost you, wench." He looked her over and smiled a twisted smirk. "Are you their mother?"

"No." muttered Peter. Sapphira looked over to him. He now had weights around his feet and his head up high. "She's not yet."

"I didn't ask _you, _Pan," retorted Derek. Sapphira blinked as he asked her a different question. "And what is your name?"

"Sapphira." she stated, but then kicked herself mentally for giving up her name to him. He gave her a smile that made her turn red, but the smile seemed familiar to her as if someone else had it.

"Sapphira…." he whispered. "Well now, Sapphira. You will be witnessing each of the boys dive into the water." His sword pointed to the boys. "Staring with…..those two." it jabbed toward the twins. Peter gasped.

The Pirates roared in joy as the twins, scared to death, were removed from the group. "No!" shouted Sapphira. Peter snapped his eyes to her. "Let them go! That's not fair at all!" her voice bellowed.

Derek watched her deeply. All was quieting down as he continued staring at her. Sapphira continued to stare back as he approached her and felt the air thicken. Red eyes scanned her features, looking…searching for something. _She's not normal…._he told himself. Shooting a glare at Peter, Derek couldn't help but smirk as the boy continued looking intently at Sapphira. _Oh I see…I got a arrangement now... _"Your right, it's not fair."

Everyone blinked confused. "Eh?" questioned Sapphira.

"In fact, I'll make a different idea. Let all the lost boys go." Derek waved his hand releasing them. The girl didn't get it at all. "It's only Peter I want. We will settle this like gentlemen; war."

"Just say when," remarked Peter smirking. He saw a small glowing dot flutter about "And we will be ready."

"Three weeks from now, only blade and hand for use." stated the pirate smiling back. Peter chuckled.

"Showing good form like Hook?"

The pirate flinched but regained his composure. "Aye, like Hook, Pan you may leave." The pirates reluctantly released the one thing they tried so hard to get, some almost grabbing him as he flew up into the sky. But alas, when he reached for the other teen… "Oh no you don't." snapped the pirate placing his sword between Peter and Sapphira. Peter gave him a bewildered look.

"You said we could go!" he hollered. Derek smiled and shook his head.

"I said you may go, I said the lost boys could go. I never said she could leave." he explained. Laughter surrounded Peter loudly. Sapphira scowled harshly.

"And why not?" he seethed through his teeth.

"Well, boy, what other reason would you have to come back? I think it's only fair." Derek pushed the sword against Peter to give him distance. "If you come in three weeks, I'll give her back to you. But if you try to take her away early or don't show up…." he let the boy imagine what would happen.

"Peter just go," whispered Sapphira, looking straight into his eyes. She knew he didn't want to leave her, but she brought this on herself in a way. "Go and come back in three weeks. I'll be fine."

"O-Okay…" swallowed Peter as he soared upward. Tink dashed out of her hiding place and sprinkled dust all over the boys, who found it quite difficult to fly anyway. Slighty and Tootles waved bye with other boys as they flew off to Neverland, leaving Peter and Tink to stay. Tink tried to move toward Sapphira, but then Derek yanked out a gun to her temple with the sentence "Just try it." on his face. Tink, and finally Peter took off, but the boy kept watching the ship's prisoner till it was out of sight.

**Ohh dear…poor guys….Captain Derek LOL. What will happen next???**


	6. Welcome Aboard!

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 6: Welcome Aboard!

"I hate him!" shouted Peter pacing back and forth in the main room of the treehome. Tink and the boys watched him intently breathing out 60 puffs a minute, meaning he was killing 60 grownups in our world. In Neverland every time you breathe, an adult dies. Peter knew this, and his hatred for Derek provoked him to kill as many as he possibly could. "Why the heck did he keep her?"

"So that you could come back of course." replied Tink. To the other boys it was a mere chime of bells. But Peter heard her.

"I know that he wants me to come back but why else? He has to have another reason…AND HE'S A BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!?"

Slighty cringed as Tootles looked away. Man…this really sucked. They had their mother for only ONE day and now….

"What if they try to find out where the hideout is? What if they kill her? What if they-" at that point Peter stopped with a heated face. The fairy sighed and sat on his nose.

"Peter, listen. WAIT. If you go to the ship now, he'll kill her for sure. Just wait out the three weeks."

"Wait…." Peter hated waiting for anything. He never waited for anything. But in this situation…in this dilemma… "Wait." he sloughed onto his throne in the tree dwelling. He'll have to wait.

"Ma-adame," Smee poked his head cautiously into Sapphira's room. Derek found that having her in a cell wouldn't be the best idea. Cough...thecrew…cough… So he gave her the extra room across from his to keep an eye on her. "How does t-t-t-t-t-the room s-suit you?"

_Why didn't he just give me my room at home?_ , thought the girl. Hell, it really was like her room at home. Closet, bed, trunk, that's in it basically. Cept he had red carpentry and good walls, unlike hers with cracks in the wall and wood on the floor. The biggest similarity was the big key lock on the door from the outside. Yep, home sweet home.

"It's okay…." she muttered to the pirate. He smiled at her and left closing the door. No click? Sapphira rushed to the door lock and opened it. _Why was the lock there then?, _she asked walking through the hallway.

"Come on! Raise the sails! Turn the ship! Bring in the fish!" yelled Derek to the crew. The girl watched as the men bustled to do his bidding and laughed. At home it would have been _her_ doing such things.

At home…Fiona is probably pissed at her for leaving. Uncle Drunker too… And the kids at school….probably don't care cause she's never noticed. Rachel included since she wants to be popular. But her thoughts of 'home' were ruined when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here wench?" asked an irritated Derek. Sapphira stiffed and babbled words that was hard to decipher.

"Mi no terra nani possession hall om mi…."

Derek blinked. "Um…okay. Sorry I startled you?" he said in a questioning voice, the girl nodded embarrassed when he laughed.

"Turn the ship?" she watched as Derek smirked. He was up to something. Something bad. "Why?"

"To go to the harbor miss, why?" he replied as if he made some funny joke. Sapphira gasped.

"We're leaving Neverland?!" she couldn't go! Not with the pirates. Peter won't know were she is! Or what they might do!

"Why of course lass, we need supplies for the war don't we?" he wrapped one arm around her with a happy smile that seemed so innocent and walked her around the ship. "Plus Pan won't be able to get you, since it takes 5 days to get there and 5 more to get back. Since we're leaving now and staying there for one day…." he counted in his brain, which was something the girl marveled at. "We'll be in Neverland again one day before the war at least." he finished.

"Your mean. And vile!" she muttered trying to get out of his grip. But he merely held tighter and lend her to the mast of the Jolly Rodger. Her face was caressed by the wind as the boy stood her before him.

"Mean?" he asked her. But the female ignored him. She was enjoying the breeze and watching the island slowly flow away. But her heart skipped as two arms hugged her waist. Red orbs meet blue and brown. "I'm mean Sapphira?" he whispered into her hair smirking. "I keep you alive with a room and yet I'm vile? How so?"

"Be.."she flushed at their closeness. Never had a boy really been that close but Peter during their fight. But they weren't fighting; her and Derek. So what was he doing? "Because you separated me and Peter and the lost boys."

"Oh that?" he tilted his head to the side. "Cause I took you away from your love?"

"I never said that. He's not my 'love'." she snapped. "But still. You tore us apart….he's probably worried about me."

"Really now, your that special?" he leaned in. "Sapphira, we both know how easily distracted Peter is. And how he forgets things. But I'll tell you something right here and now…." he got really close to her hair where the ear was. "See that island? You, Jane, and Wendy weren't the only girls Peter brought there."

That really struck her. It was so huge and strong that she almost forgot to breath. Derek was gone, and the crew was finished with their work just when her brain worked again.

_Was Peter a player?_ Her eyes watched the disappearing land, but the vision got blurred with tears.

**OMG...wow I can't believe he said that...LOL...Now what?**


	7. Are you a player Peter What will you do?

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 7: Are You a Player Pan?

Now where were we?

I only remember that Sapphira got snatched away by Derek from Peter and-OH YEAAAAH.

Sapphira's crying on the ship because Peter might be playing her like a doll. Right.

Heh heh. I love this drama...

Um..yeah.

Okay then lets continue.

The pillow muffled our young girl's cries. The room was now locked at nighttime; no need for her wandering the ship. But Sapphira didn't care about that. She cared about the boy that could be manipulating her. Using her. If what Derek said was true then….

"Peter wouldn't care if I died." she finished in the long white nightgown that Smee brought to her. Hugging the pillow as if it was her only friend she sniffled. "He wouldn't care at all…"

_What makes you say that? _whispered a gentle voice. The females sobbed more into the pillow. _He didn't want you to stay here you know._

"He just wants to bet Derek…when he learns how and gets confident he won't need me."

_Sapphira are you really just going to listen to Derek on this? Taking his words as a fact?_

"Of course not. But think about it. He takes boys to Neverland." she muttered. "And then Wendy's daughter so eagerly…. What if he brought more afterwards?"

_Then YOU wouldn't be here would you? Peter wouldn't have just searched for Wendy would he?_

A light cough responed. "No…I guess not."

_Derek hasn't even been here that long either._

The girl sat up in realization. Her blue and wavy hair flying back. "True! Unless he hid here but otherwise that's true. But then did Peter bring any more girls?"

_Why don't you ask him yourself?_

"Huh? B-but how?"

_tap tap tap tap tap, _the window rattled due to a certain someone's finger. Sapphira turned quickly to the round porthole and couldn't believe it was….

"Peter?" she choked. The boy outside smiled with a wave and tapped the window again. Opening it, the young woman was welcomed with night air and a Peter that flew in rather quickly. "How?...When?..."

"It took some time to find the ship," explained Peter rubbing his hair. "And I'm a fast flyer by myself. Nothing can stop Peter-!" A warm hug from Sapphira cut him short. She sobbed harder in his chest. He came to take her back! He cares…I guess. Peter smiled and hugged her back, but just when he did, she pushed him away glaring. "Eep!" he tripped and stood up bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"How many times have you hugged a girl?" Sapphira snapped. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean Sapphira?"

"I mean…." she breathed deeply. The before hand crying took lots of air from her. "How many different girls have you hugged. How many times did a girl have adventures with you? How many Peter? How many girls have you swept away to Neverland like you did Wendy, Jane, and I?"

Peter stared at her with a concerned yet uncompromising face. Her face was covered with dried tears. The hair slighty matted."Why? Who told you to ask me that? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I…" she stopped with wide eyes. Come to think of it…why did that bother her? Why did that thought get to her? It made her blood boil so much and she just wanted to kill the other girls…But wh-...Oh…Oh _no…_not _that…she didn't….CARE _about Peter…did she? "I…I…"

"Yes?" he persisted tensing. His patience was very thin. Hell, he could have been halfway to Neverland buy now. "Come on out with it!"

"You didn't answer MY question!" she diverted narrowing her eyes. The boy groaned.

"Nor are you answering mine! Dammit!" he stomped his foot. Sapphira shushed him.

"The pirates!" she hissed. "Are you forgetting them?!"

"I come all this way to be questioned, I want to know why! Why huh why?!"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" she hollered.

**"WHO'S SCREAMING A STORM UP THERE?!"** bellowed a pirate underneath them. But Peter was too shocked to notice. She cared? But…she wasn't supposed to. No attachment! The rapid banging at the door took him out of his trance. He looked to the door, bucking like the earth gone mad. Listening to a key being clanged to the knob, he glanced at a panicked Sapphira.

Now what?

**AN:YES! Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!...What now? Eitheir Peter could escape w/ Sapphira, or leave her there and come back some other time. Or fight the pirates! Hmmmm…what now Peter. What will you do??????**


	8. Toughing Up

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 8: Toughing Up

"I'll come back later," mouthed Peter. The girl nodded in understanding. Hell, the pirates were at the door and for them to be caught is an outnumbered suicide wish. Sapphira watched him numbly as he flew, glancing back at her one last time, out of the window and it shut behind him. Her mind couldn't believe what just happened. Now what? Well, I'm sure most of you wanted Peter to whisk her away. But I don't want him to right now. That'd be too simple, but giving him something to think about is just perfect.

The pirates bursted in the moment he left, of course, almost scaring Sapphira to death at their appearance. They all had striped pajamas, but Dereck had a large tunic shirt and simple back pants. Dead beat, sleepy and furious at a certain prisoner. Especially Derek, who held the key tightly within his fist. Smee seemed to be the only one to be so tired that he didn't care and rubbed his eyes. And right now….our heroine is in a tight, angry, evil pickle.

"Why on earth were you screaming wench!?" The captain growled in exhaustion "Can't you see everyone's trying to rest?" his red eyes glowed brightly to a deeper thought. "Or did something keep you up?" The girl could tell that if her excuse wasn't good enough, he'd catch on. But what to say?

"I…I had a bad dream." she managed but then caught herself too late. Great, now he'll ask-

"About what?" his orbs dimmed but still glowed, making it hard for Sapphira to speak. She could tell him one specific nightmare…however it's so insane that he might not understand. But she couldn't make up one on the spot, not with five grown and tired pirates about her.

"I was in my house, and their was three chipmunks. One in green, one in blue and had glasses, and one in red with a cap and the letter 'A' on his shirt." she started. The pirates automatically showed confusion whilst Derek raised an eyebrow. Oh dear…"And we were all staring down at a toilet when the chipmunk in blue fell in. He shrunk into a doll size and was a wooden doll. But then his lip began to drip black blood…"

Okay, now that really took the pirates ,even Derek, into surprise. They listened attentively interested in the story.

"Then, um, the other chipmunks ran away as a giant huge nutcracker crawled out of the toilet with sharp teeth trying to bite me. I ran out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs which I feel off of, but then a magic carpet came and rescued me with the evil toy chasing us. He followed me throughout the town and cracked open people with his jaws. We went past a Chinese store and I threw an egg roll at him but it didn't slow him down. Soon, he got hold of my carpet and started to nibble on it. The carpet zoomed up in the sky and I was falling to a dark death. But I woke up before I hit the floor and screamed my head off." she finished.

The pirates stared in silence. Brows together and eyes popping out of their sockets. By far, to them, that was a craziest dream they ever heard of.

My dream, can you believe that?

Derek, figuring that no one could EVER make that up, sent off his crew to bed and stayed there with the teen. Sapphira almost jump when he neared her and grabbed her arm. "You're more trouble than I expected." The leader led her out of the guest room hastily "For a lass."

"Where are we going? " she asked almost trying to pull out of his grip. His strength was abit much for her, and those eyes…. The female blinked in confusion as he pulled her into a different room. With much more fabric's and adornments.

His room.

Red ran up her cheeks immediately. "I can keep an eye on you better hear," he muttered scratching his dark hair. "And to assist you with your…dreams." He walked over to the bed, still holding her hand, and continued. "Go on, get in."

"Are we sharing the bed?" she inquired face down. The answer she got wasn't going to help.

"Why not? Unless you want to sleep on the floor." a finger made her look at him, and the girl really wished she could kill him with a stare. "The chairs have been through a lot, if you catch my drift." he smirked seeing her bluish brown eyes widen against the flickering candle light. "The floor is clean, but would you really want to sleep there?"

"A true gentleman would sleep on the floor, offering the woman the bed." she added. Dereck stepped back and jumped onto the queen sized, red cover bearing bed smiling.

"Pirate," he simply stated crossing his arms and closing his eyes. For a split second, that posture reminded her of what Peter did on the grass, and how she taught him a lesson that he wasn't gonna have his way. That and her refusal to share the bed brought this out of her mouth.

"Fine then," she snatched a blanket and pillow from the divan and sat on the floor, making a sleeping bag replica and leaving our young pirate captain confused and shocked with open eyes. "Goodnight, _Captain Derek._"

The lad blinked bewildered and stared at the teen under him. _She…must be joking_, he thought and waited for her to sit up and sleep on the bed. But after a full hour pasted, he slowly went into the cover still watching her. Who'd sleep on the floor. Finally he given up and blew out the light, perhaps she'd come to the bed when he's asleep.

Sapphira nuzzled the pillow in triumph as she dozed off. As long as she stood apart from Derek, she could figure out how to beat him. After all, she won one battle. But the war was far from over. Her dream consisted of worry though, about a boy we all knew and loved.

88888888888888888888888

Peter breathed deeply laying in his hammock. His mind focused on how to rescue the girl again. And also her statement earlier.

_She cares….as a friend, right?_

**AN: **

**Okay I'll stop here. See ya!**

**StarWriter**


	9. Something in Everthing

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 9: A child in a man, A adventurer in a girl, And confusion in a Boy….

As the island of Neverland woke up in the night, Peter stayed in his hammock staring into nowhere. Thinking the same thing over and over and over again.

"Because I care about you!"

_But…but how? In what way? Sa…pphira…. _

The lost boys watched him from outside his room, confused as to what would stop their leader from flying around the isle and crowing nature awake. He made no movement except for changing his facial expressions in compensation. Tootles had a good guess on what, or who, could be slowing the saddened boy, but before he could ask or mention, Peter flew away suddenly remembering his duties and didn't speak a word.

_Why do I care?_ he thought. _NO attachment whatsoever and yet this happened! Why do I care about her care for me…. Why do I care…._

Nature spoke his thoughts as it came to life in his call.

_….about her?_

Ruby orbs revealed itself to the environment of sea water and wood. The owner of them rubbed against his eyes in irritancy to the sun. _Note to self, shut the bloody curtains…._ thought Derek aggravated. Looking around he spotted that his nightly thoughts were proven wrong.

Sapphira was on the floor, a tangled mass of blankets skin and hair. The captain frowned as he watched her sleep. Wasn't it uncomforting for her? Didn't it hurt her to snooze on wood? Is she that stubborn?

"Wench," a finger poked part of the red blanket that was his captive. It added more force later as no response came back. "Get up."

Bluish brown eyes flickered open "Mmfth?" came the question as she looked up almost forgetting where she was. Sapphira assumed that she was back home when she heard "get up". Only one person said that in the morning to her; Fiona. But as her scene danced about her she beamed that it wasn't a dream. When she saw then teenage boy looking down at her over the bed though, she wish _he_ was a dream.

"Got a good sleep lass?" he asked, not really caring but wanting to rub it in her face that the bed could've been a better option. The girl frowned and looked away.

"My dream was fine," she muttered. "No killer dolls.."

"And the floor? Was it good enough for you?" he inquired smirking. The frown deepened into a scowl but then flashed into a smile.

"Peachy, just fudging peachy. You should try it sometime."

That sent an idea into his head for tonight. "I might, wench." he leaned in to add suspense and tauting. "I just might"

Sapphira narrowed he eyes and growled. She want him to just take his head and-

"C-c-captain," Smee walked in focusing on his glasses that he was cleaning. "The crew is up-p-p and going at dawn like y-y-y-y-y-you said, but you're not a-a-a-a-" he stopped in midsentence as two people stared at him intently. Not mad at him, but mad at each other and are showing it to him thinking it'll scare him away so they could rip the latter apart in a festively violent manner. "Awake as well," the first mate finished and flinched when they both raised an eyebrow at his being. "G'morning S-Sapphira. M-m-m-morning, Captain."

"Morning Smee," grumbled the prisoner. Derek nodded his good days and spoke.

"Smee, get hold of some clothes for the female and myself, have breakfast ready for us at the usual time." waving him off, Derek glanced back down at a sitting Sapphira. "You're gonna be hard to crack aren't you?"

The girl shrugged "I'm no egg, Derek."

"Captain Derek."

"Okay, Captain Derek." eyes rolled as Smee came back with the clothes. Changed in different rooms, the two were now sitting at the table. Waiting for breakfast.

"How do you plan on beating Peter, Derek?" Sapphira tried fishing information out of him. The boy scratched his head again as before.

"I know things about the boy that might shock him, wench."

"Sapphira" remarked the female. Red met blue.

"What?"

"My name is Sapphira, not wench, lass, girl, female. Just Sapphira." stated...Sapphira. Derek snorted.

"Fine, _Sapphira," _sneered the lad in a mocking voicing. Thje girl raised an eyebrow and mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say?" raised the voice of the pirate.

"You're like a child."

O>O

Derek's eyes widen. "I'm like a WHAT?"

"I said you're like a-"

"I know what you said but I can't believe it was spoken." gritted the boy through his teeth. "That's a lie. I'm a full grown adult."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I_ am_."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Si."

"Nie!"

"Hai!"

"Ni!"

"I AM NOT LIKE A CHILD SAPPHIRA! SO KEEP YOU SMART MULTI-TOUNGUED MOUTH SHUT!!" Hollerd Derek standing up.

Smee walked in "Umm...am I intrerupting anything?" Seeing his leader shake 'no' venomisly at the sitting girl, the stuttering pirate seted the table and left. All was silent tll Derek finally sat down.

"You gonna be hard to crack, aren't you Derek?" mimicked the girl sipping the clear beverage. Drek looked away with a heated face.

"S-shut up and eat before I hang you off the mast." he muttered. A giggled was heard but imediately stopped when Sapphira saw Derek's mouth...

...form into a smile while still looking away, the small chuckle afterword freaked her out more.

_Like a child..._

**Yay, ficness is up!! I might be doing a Xiaolin Showdown ffic soon so look out for it!**

**StarWriter**


	10. Sea songs and Cries of a Fairy

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

Chapter 10: Sea songs and Cries of a Fairy

"_While I was walking down the beach one bright and sunny day…"_

Bones froze at the sound of singing his favorite song not coming from himself. Looking about, he pondered on who sang it. Finding no one, the pirate suspected the mere folk tricking him and proceeded in carrying the pickle barrel.

"_I saw a great big wooden box a-floatin' in the bay…"_

Eyes flew everywhere on the ship. '_C'mon Bones, pull yaself together…you're singing it in your bloody head. Yep that it…' _But the voice was feminine…so let us guess WHO on earth could it be?

"_I pulled it in and opened it up and much to my surprise…"_

Looking left it was none other than Sapphira singing at the bow of the boat. Smiling, Bones chuckled to himself and went back to his duties._ So it was the Sheila singing. Wonder if the captain know that. I wonder if he knows about her ears too….._

"Ooh, I discovered a," She gave a 'boom-boom-boom' tap to the ship before singing again. "…right before my-" her heart paused at the sight before her "…eyes"

The blue Neverland sky was fading away as they left it, leaving the black blanket of space above them. Not to mention the sea below gave a deeper tint of blue, filling with the twinkling stars of the universe. They waved at the boat happily, say "Hello!" and "Good day!" as if it was normal to sail through space.

Sailin'…on the star way…still breathing too…

"Extraordinary isn't it?" asked Dereck from behind, once again scaring any contentment in Sapphira's body.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on people?" she spat. Receiving a snigger, she turned away from him not amused at all. "How are we getting to the harbor anyway?"

"Sail to it at the end of the river of course." he replied with that same smile from the cabin. Sapphira had to lean back to feel safer against the stare… "By the way, when did you learn to speak other languages?"

"Free time." she answered. "When I'm not writing and all…"

"You write?" he asked almost surprised. When she nodded he ruffled his hair uneasily. _So…she's the reason why so many fairies are born now._ He didn't pay attention to Sapphira now, but his mind had a question that bugged him. "Don't you miss your home?"

The girl 'tch'ed. "No."

"Why not?" he asked, suddenly interested. He missed the harbor, his own homeland. He also missed his mother deeply, and his father but he knew he'll never see the old man again. "Don't you miss your mother?"

"My mother…" come to think of it, where was her mother? Sapphira remembered when she was a baby; the memories of her parents. As the boat rocked to and fro, she memorized what they looked like. Her mom and Dad…Mother had short blue hair while her Dad had long black hair…Mom's smile was like spring to the baby Sapphira…and Dad's comfort was the comforting of fire…they were happy…. all three of them…sang songs…danced…flew?

_WINGS…_

"Sapphira?" the captain waved a hand in front of her face, which was getting watery eyes, but no avail. An outraged cry exploded from her as the vision flooded in like a typhoon through a tall city of hope. They left her…

Alone…

In the dark…

"MOTHER!!!" she sobbed "FATHER!!!" she fell to the floor in a heap of tears as a vibrant image filled her. Bones, who came back, at first thought his leader slapped her or something. _The hell???_, he thought as Derek tried to soothe her.

"Shush!" he chided softly. "Sapphira…"

"I didn't get a note to why they left me…" she babbled. "Everything was perfectly fine till they had to leave. 'I could've been in danger..' they say. But leave me with the guardian from HELL why don't they…" She was a mess. Not able to stop at all. Not able to stop crying…

Tink froze in mid flight as she heard a faint and distant sobbing of a fairy. At least, it sounded like a fairy. "Hello?" she flew about the island, looking for the noise. "Hellooooooooooooooo…" came her call. No one answered.

_"They left me…"_

"Who's there?"

_"I miss them…"_

"Who are you talking about?!"

_"I want to see them again…"_

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_"Why did they leave me?"_

drip

A tear of rain fell onto Tink's head. Peter? No, whoever's crying is doing this. More rain fell. What is this?

_This is-_

_-Interesting, _Derek watched as the disappearing Neverland turned a gray color. He could here the faint distance of thunder through his ears. Very interesting…

Peter watched the sky in complete confusion. Even though he was upset about Sapphira leaving-

"I'm not _that_ upset…" he muttered to himself as the rain came down. "I don't cry like this anyway…I don't cry at all!"

_sniff I wanna go home…._ spoke the rain. The boy froze in mid flight. He knew that voice.

"Sapphira?"

The rain slowed down to silence.

_…Peter?_

(**Peter's POV)**

It was her!!!

"SAPPHIRA!" I shouted to the rain. It had to be her! I just know it is!

_"Peter!" _Oh noo…the rain. It was stopping! I'm losing her! I tried to fly to the voice. Her voice. I had to tell her something! Before she leaves….I had to tell her…

_Tell her what? _, asked a voice. I stuttered. _Well?_

I'm losing her…her voice is fading…Losing her…

"SAPPHIRA!" The clouds moved away from me, the sun coming back…

_Peter…_And they took her away with them. _Peter…_

**(Sapphira's POV)**

I stopped crying in shock. Peter…spoke to me… He spoke to me through something...but what?

Derek watched me intently. "You okay?" His red orbs showed some concern, but I didn't care.

"I…" My hands went to my sides. What happened? What did I do? I cried and I felt everything cry with me. I heard Peter…I got upset over a bad thought. A bad thought… "I don't know…"

I ran away from Derek in both fear and hatred. It was because of him I'm not with Peter, him who almost made me go against him, him who made Peter not rescue me, and HIM who brought that feeling for my parents. Collapsing into the bed I tried to not cry. No, I will not cry again.

Peter please come for me soon. I'm sorry…

**(Derek's POV)**

What the bloody hell…

I watched her take off and scowled. She doesn't know? My ass she doesn't. Bones raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion. Even when I explained what happened he trudged away in a huff. What did I do? I was just curious. Anyone could've asked that question.

Damn it, why am I even caring? She's Pan's little girlfriend. Okay, not little but the point got across. I shouldn't be caring about this. When I saw her in my bed shaking, I winced. And then growled to myself. Why the hell am I caring? She means nothing to me but a pawn in Peter's demise. That's why I lied about Peter having girls. (Even though it could be true.)

But if she's mad at me… I can't get to know about Peter. I know three things that'll shake him but other than that, I got squid. Perhaps if I act nice to her… No, that won't do. She's a wench, but she's smart…Unless I make our relationship to a friendly level. I can try that. And maybe in time I can get her to trade sides. With some more lies and a bit of truth. Yes, with the right moves and words…Just like what my old man said.

"_A jealous woman can be tricked into anything…"_

Smirking I covered the female in a blanket and walked away planning. Anything…Revenge will be sweet.

**(Peter's Treehome)**

Peter frowned in Sapphira's room. Ever since that spar with them, he would come to her room and look around. Sometimes sleep in it when he forgot to go back in his own room. But that only happened every night she was gone.

He found something rather odd tonight as the lost boys ate dinner. It was a shiny blue ball with bug eyes on each side and a loop through the head. Well, that was what it was to Peter. It was really a blue boom box. None the less he looked and it's 'forehead' with the wide blue eyes we all know and love. He pressed a "birth spot" and listened as a song played.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know…_

**AN: Uh oh… Triple X uh-ohs…Sapphira can do things and Tink and Derek knowwww…Peter is listening to Nickleback LMAO! And…I left hints in some coupling and in the plot. (smirks) Now I leave you in suspense!**


	11. I dream of meeting youright?

Bluish brown eyes opened up meeting red orbs. Immediately Sapphira recoiled more into her blankets. 

"Scoot over."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You're in my bed. I'm tired. You're tired. And I don't feel like making you leave or having a conversation right now. **Scoot. Over**." Doing as she was told, Sapphira was a good 4 inches from the body of her enemy. Never a good feeling. He faced away from her and was breathing deeply; sleeping like a log. Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." she jumped at his voice. "I didn't think much about your feelings at the moment." It didn't sound like an apology, but she muttered it's acceptance.

"It's fine, your attitude was expected."

"Excuse me?"

"Pirate, remember?"

"Oh," he mentally slapped himself. "Well…"

"Well nothing! Just leave me alone."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I forgave you. I'll never forget it though!"

He puffed up and turned to her. "I was curious okay? I hung out with my mom most of my life, so I wondered if you knew what it was like to have a dad around." It was half a lie.

"Well, as you have _heard_," her voice went bitter. Almost entirely different. Like a random cruel demon had just possessed the girl beside him. His eyes widen as she turn to face him. With orange pupils slowly turning red. "I had neither. My aunt was a gold digging heart breaking whore, and my uncle practically lived on alcohol alone. So for, your curiosity, no. I have no clue what so ever as to what having a father around is like."

_Damn… _he thought. _So much for a nice conversation. _

"Dereck?" 

"What now?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Now those eyes at her and was in a way relieved to see them normal (as possible) again. Her eyes looked at her feet before looking at him.

"How was it like to have a mom?" she asked.

"If I tell you, will you promise to not have a mood swing?" seeing her nod he took in a small breath and began his story. 

**The Tree Home…**

Peter ruffled his hair uneasily as he watched the stars above him in his bedroom. It has been almost an hour, and the 'bug' he found continued to sing it's songs to him even when he told it to stop.

He couldn't leave it in Sapphira's room, because it would've brought attention from the boys. But now he had been listening to it for a long time and it was causing him to think about her even more. Shoot…

_I'd do anything…to fall asleep with you…._

"Shut up! I don't like her!"

_When you left I lost a part of me…it's still so hard to believe, come back baby please cause we belong together…_

The boy managed to understand that most of the words were of love. And of course, he disliked them. Suddenly it was quiet. The lad raised and eyebrow. Was it over?

_It was just one day,_ he thought. One day with her and now this. Tinkerbell looked inside and asked if he was fine. 

"I'm good Tinkerbell." _Why am I missing her so much then?_

The bug suddenly shouted. _But we shared a moment that will last till the end…_

**Back at T. Jolly Roger**

"Your mother was a showgirl?" 

"Yeah," Dereck nodded with a smile. He was surprised at how interested Sapphira really was… "Hold on," his scowl came back. "Why are you so eager about that?"

"Because it helps me get to know you." she sat up, letting the moonlight frame her face. "I want to see how JR's new captain got his way in the world." Dereck's eyes flickered for a moment before turning away from her quickly.

"Lay down." he muttered. His face began to match his eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I can see things through your shirt."

And that was that.

"Um…she was a very nice lady. Everyone knew who my dad was but never told me, and no one gave much back story to her. And she was like a best friend to me. So we were almost inseparable." he sighed and looked over to her again. "But she was always doing 'social work' and well; everyone teased her for having me. Since dad wasn't around a lot they consider me a bastard child that wasn't planned. I didn't have many friends, as you may guess."

"You're lucky," Sapphira mumbled. "You had a mom that apparently loves you. At least she was there for you."

"Well," Dereck forgot that she had no parents and was stumped for words. "At least you know…um wait no what I meant to say was-oh c'mon!" 

For Sapphira turned over and muttered a good night.

_What is it with her? _he snarled inwardly._ Is she bipolar?_

But he didn't question. However someone else was.

_I wonder if Peter felt like this…_ thought the girl slowly dozing into her own world. 

**The Tree Home…Again**

_He chased her through the fields. He knew it was her…no one else had that hair…_

Peter groaned and turned over in his hammock. _Stop thinking about her. It's not her… _

_"Sapphira!" he cried out, knowing any second she suddenly will dissappear. She won't even stop, _he bet.

**T. Jolly Roger…**

_She was running toward the forest out of the field, heading for the hideout._

Sapphira mumbled in her sleep. _Keep going… _

_"Sapphira!" _

_She turned around and gasped. He was there. _

_"Peter?" But for some reason, he gasped too. As though he wasn't expecting her to stop. Or speak._

_"Is this a dream?" she asked herself. Peter still stood there in shock._

_"Is she really there?"_

**AN: Well? Are they?**


	12. A nice surprize and a big surprize

_Peter glowed for a moment and walked to her. "It's you…"Flying to her he smiled. "It's really you."_

_Sapphira looked at him confused. "Peter?" Her eyes darted all over him. Hands reached up to cup his face and gasped, actually touching his skin. "I…"_

_He smiled widely. "I'm really here! Well…where because I don't know where here is…" He looked around the field oddly. It was Neverland but…different. Hazy and slow. "Do you have any idea?"_

_"Well no, it fells familiar." she looked around in confusion. He smirked._

_"It's better than the last time we met though, right?" as he laughed he didn't notice her change of face._

_A sob reach his ears. The boy blinked at her curiously. _

_"I-I'm sorry Peter." She coughed. But the tears kept coming. "For accusing you the last time we met. T-that was…" He rubbed her tears away, silencing her. _

_"Don't cry," he whispered giving her a soft smile. "I hate to see girls cry. I forgive you. Okay? No more crying." he ordered, making her sniff shyly. "How did this happen though?"_

_"Sometimes if people dream the same thing their minds connect." her voice brought back his attention. "We've must've been dreaming about eachother…" Color reached his face._

_"Oh," he hugged her tighter. "Okay. So how are you? That pirate boy didn't um, do anything to you or um…with…you right?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well, did he touch you wrong?"_

_"No…why?"_

_"No reason."_

_"Are you gonna answer my question from before?" _

_"Are you gonna cry?"_

_"No." she whispered not knowing the truth herself._

_"Two."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Two girls." He sat down with her on his lap so that she couldn't see his face, which made Sapphira blush at how close her back was to him. "Their name was Felicity and Megan."_

_The girl frowned. "What were they like?" _

_"Felicity had long brown hair, freckled with glasses that made her eye huge. Kinda pretty though. She was very smart and well, boring." She turned her face to him in curiosity. "She wanted to play school which was so…urgh. And she wanted us to bathe ALL the time. I mean, we do bathe you know! The lost boys and I just don't want to lose the grassy smell. And she hated fairy tales so we had to send her back." _

_He breathed out the last part quickly. "And Megan, who had short floppy red hair and a prissy mouth, just wanted to talk about marrying and how we can play house. She wanted me to work! Can you believe that?" Sapphira giggled at the thought. "I didn't like her that much. Which is why I only wanted Wendy…"_

_Slouching, Sapphira felt odd sitting here with him. Feeling very out of place as though she was the ragdoll replacing the Barbie. The sudden tickling of her belly made her jump and turn to him. _

_"But I'm glad I've got you." He smiled, causing a warm fuzzy feeling to reach her stomach. He tickled her belly again, Sapphira turning around fully and doing the same. "Hahahah-hey cut it out!"_

_"Never!" cheered the girl as he attacked her ribs. "You stop-ahahahaha-first."_

_He did, however, and they took a few deep breaths, smiling as two children. Sapphira laced her arms around his neck for support and Peter rubbed her back unconsciously. She almost smiled until she realized their position. It was way too intimate and she knew that if she was in any lighter skin tone her face would be red. Peter laughed for a moment and blinked, his smile fading away as he stopped rubbing her back and stared into her eyes. He found it hard to continue thinking this was child's play anymore._

_Her face felt like it was burning as Peter went to rub her cheek, trying to smile, to tone down the emotion between them but failing. She closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again to find that her friend's face was a _whole_ lot closer than before. It felt as though Peter was acting his age and they were two teens about to move forward in a relationship behind school: very willing but afraid of the outcome. Noses touching, half lidded eyes pulling each other in as Peter's traitorous hand brought her closer two almost connecting at a pause. He breathed her in and made a sound completely new to his vocal chords._

_Reflex of a powerful feeling took over Sapphira at the sound and she gave Peter his first personal kiss as a teenager._

And she watched in dismay as the entire dream and Peter vanished into a point in the room of her captor. But that didn't prepare her for seeing that Dereck was very awake…

And she was still kissing him.

AN: XD Oh dear…we are in trouble…LMAO


	13. One kissed Two

A New Adventure With Peter Pan

**Dereck's P.O.V.**

It's official. The girl's bipolar.

No one goes from happy to angry so quickly. I didn't say anything wrong! I mean…urgghhh!

I glared into the abyss of black and blue called her hair and sighed. My plan might as well be over. Every time I nudge into her zone, I'm catapulted out. At this rate I'm going to be in the same spot I am now when we head home. Drumming my fingers on the blanket I pondered. What to do…

She stirred a bit and I tensed as she reached for the covers in her sleep. Her hand passed my hips before finding some cloth and swinging it over herself. I breathed out some relief. Any lower and we'd have a predicament.

I growled to myself. Grab some doubloons, Dereck! She's just a girl. Your fellow men have been in bigger situations than this with women.

But that's just it, she's no _woman_. And my mates are decades older than me. However my youth exceeds them now. I'm at the beginning of my prime whilst they're losing it, I thought smiling. Nothing can faze me.

She turned over.

I was back on high alert. But she was asleep still and nuzzled into the covers affectionately with a sigh. Hair cascading allover, skimpy bloomers and chemise… And her breathing was making me listen to every sound she made.

…I can't do this.

The curtains were open so I had a lovely view of the moon. Yeah, imma stare at that big bright thing till I go to sleep properly.

…

Blast that! I'm waking the wench up and telling her to sleep on the floor! I'll work on the plan later!

My eyes flew down to hit her with a glare before waking her up, but then my brain froze.

Because she was nearing me. Her eyes were closed but her face was nearing my own, our torso's brushed against each other, and her right leg latched over mine. Her hands…so help me…trailed my sides from the shoulder to my hip. I blinked. "Sapphi-"

Arms snaked around my neck, stopping my voice completely. She just came closer, nuzzling my chest as I tried to breathe calmly. Her head tilted upward at me again, and I really wished that her eyes would tell me what in stars is going on. Unless…

My hand went to her cheek, I was gonna slap her awake before she even _dared_. There's no way! Her lips pursed and my mind gave off a million warnings in my head. But all had the same conclusion; _she's going to kiss me._ "Sa.." But a sigh escaped her lips as hips against mine shifted.

I moaned.

She leaped for my mouth and claimed it. My eyes widened as my entire body shut down. Her mouth devoured mine at a high of pure want as she molded me, broke apart, and did it again. I wrapped my arms around the siren's body, losing my fight. The tip of her tongue just tapping my now willing lower lip…when her eyelids started to flutter.

And now she wakes up.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Our two foes stared at each other in a half second stare, mouths a hair breathe away with open eyes. Sapphira started immediately. Shooting out of her contact with Dereck and frozen on the other side of the bed into a sitting position. The pirate blinked and sat up too, staring into the wall as though he was stunned.

"D-Dereck," she could've died right there. This was by far the biggest dip in her valley of embarrassments. "I…I…" What could she say? She didn't mean to? In her dream she leapt at Peter. It was an accident? Same answer. Risking a glance at Dereck's still form she continued to stutter.

The boy in question kept on staring at the wall. He mouthed something and bit his lower lip lightly before muttering again. The girl flushed (as much as she could for an African American). And tried again with success to manage a sentence.

"I w-was dreaming…and I-mep!" Red orbs flew to her with an incredulous look. His mouthing stopped altogether as his eyes shook with fury from the darkness. Perhaps this was the wrong thing to say. Dereck's hand pulsed as he stood up from the bed practically fuming at the girl, lips thinning as said hands flexed. Suddenly one flew at her and she braced herself…

As he snatched the blanket away she blinks in confusion. "I'm," she glanced at him with concern. "Sorry…Dereck?"

He bolted for the armchair furthest away from her, which conveniently wasn't facing her area, and plopped into it with eagerness.

"I'm really sorry! You don't have to-Tell me what is wrong!" _Other than what I did,_ she thought sheepishly. A growling goodnight was his final words that evening. Because Dereck wasn't going to tell her anything. Not about how he felt, or his choice to let her go and…Nothing.

And Dereck wasn't even going to say how her answer frustrated him.

Unknown to them they weren't the only ones who couldn't sleep that night.

**The Hideout **

Peter kept brushing his lips in a daze. His blond brows connecting in confusion before trying to hum his worries away. But the memory was still there, and so was her smell. Rolling over he sighed with the knowledge that the bug thing had stopped singing.

But was the dream real? He traced his lower lip again and blushed at how different he felt. It was similar to the tag episode with her. He was frozen yet burning, and had no clue what to do. He even made a weird sound! What was that she mentioned before? 'Herm ones' or something getting to him?

_Nah, _he thought. _Nothing can get to me! I'm Peter Pan, pirate slayer and more. _At this he swelled, laughed and then suddenly looked down with a serious face. _But why am I acting so weird?…_

Peter had no idea of a lot of things, but he could feel something, regardless of how good it was, was wrong with what happened between him and Sapphira. Something very small, almost normal but very big in its aftermath. Perhaps he could ask Sapphira in another dream? Yes, that seemed about right. He nodded while settling into his hammock. He tried to go back to sleep once, twice, three times but failed with a groan. It looked as if he wasn't going to bed any time soon.

His blue eyes glowed at the idea of the kiss, it felt too…funny. That was new for the never growing boy. Irritated, he had to bite his lower lip to keep it from trembling at the memory of her tongue trailing across it. What _was_ going on with him anyway? Tinkerbell flew in and asked if he was alright and he turned away from her immediately…

Before nodding vigorously with a half smile.

**AN: To take it up a notch (Rated-M) or to let it simmer…YOU DECIDE IN REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! (evil laugh)**


End file.
